More than Anything
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: Olivia went all in and finally told Elliot she was in love with him two weeks after he divorced from Kathy. Does he feel the same? After spending some time with Kathy he comes to his senses. Will Liv forgive him? Can he make things right? They face a few obstacles but their love can't be beat!
1. Awkward Tension

**I decided to start from scratch I apologize for my awful post yesterday. I was still getting to know the site. I'm going to use the same storyline as before. Maybe a little better...**

What if Olivia told Elliot she was in love with him? What if Elliot realizes he's in love with her? What if Kathy never came to Elliot and told him she was pregnant? Will they be able to work together still, knowing so much more is at stake? I don't know where this story will end up but I promise to use all of my imagination. And im a die hard SVU fan so Ill take my time to do justice by this story... Without further adue I give you the story

El

Ever since I told Olivia about giving Kathy the divorce she has been acting so strange. And I'm dying to ask her what her problem is but we never have the time to just sit and talk. Even if we did I know she wouldn't open up and tell me what is going on with her, she always keeps everything to herself. But I know her, she's not as fearless as she thinks she is. She's just too afraid to be vulnerable... even with me.

Liv

It's been a week since El told me he decided to give Kathy the divorce. The job has claimed yet another relationship. I have been struggling to tell him how I feel about him. The timing is totally wrong, and for gods sake he's going through a divorce! I feel totally selfish in my need to tell him that im in love with him. But I can't continue to work with him without wondering what would happen if maybe he felt the same way. What am I doing? There's no way he could possibly have feelings for me. However he is my longest relationship...

"Olivia, Elliot you two have an assignment!" Cragen Called

"Yes Cap'n?" asked Elliot

"A hardcore child rapist is at large, I need you two to sit on him. If he so much as stares at a child too long I want you to take him down" Cragen ordered

"Yes sir" I answered. Shrugging on my jacket.

"No matter how long you have to sit on him, he's like a ticking bomb. let's just make sure no young girls are around when he decides to blow. Got it?" Cragen said

"Sure Cap" Elliot answered as we headed out the door

El

Atleast maybe now Liv and I will have a chance to talk...

Liv

I'm sure El has picked up on the fact that im acting weird. Should I even tell him?

**Well I hope this is much better. I do appreciate all criticism. The negative and the positive so don't be shy, and please be honest**


	2. Tell Me

**I know it's probably really slow right now. But please bear with me, and be patient. And if you have any ideas or suggestions on where you would like to see story head, feel free to share them with me. Happy reading :)...**

Liv

We'd been sitting on Wilson for about two hours now, and I just keep thinking about the last time I tried to tell El I was in love with him and how awful that turned out to be. I was so close to telling him, and then I realized our friendship had already compromised our job, so I asked the captain to give me a new partner and switch departments. But that didn't stop my feelings. I only missed him more and ended up coming back after a few months.

"Liv? Liv? Are you okay?" I turned to see Elliot looking at me with a worried expression on his face

"I'm fine El... I guess I just kind of spaced out." I gave him a smile

"No. I want you to tell me what's with you. You have been weird for the past couple of weeks. There's not anything you can't tell me, Liv. You should know that by now." He had that serious look on his face that he gets when he wants to get inside someone's head

I sat there for about 30 seconds, wondering if now was the time to tell him. Do I just blurt it out? I mean, damn, how do you tell someone you're in love with them?

" El... I just don't think now is the right time." I sat there trying to avoid eye contact, getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Liv? Did something happen and you're scared to tell me? Like have you been attacked? Are you pregnant?" He asked earnestly, begging me with his eyes to tell him

Oh great! Now he thought I was pregnant! Seriously?! I guess you really do have to spell things out for men.

"Elliot, I'm not pregnant and I haven't been attacked or anything like that. I just... I just... never mind." I went back to looking at my hands

Why was this so damn difficult?!

"Liv, we have been partners for going on eight years now, and you still can't open up to me. Who are you going to trust?!" His eyebrow creased in the middle of his forehead. I can tell he's starting to get frustrated with me

"Well the thing is... I... I -"

I got cut off by the radio. 'Thank God.'

"Elliot? Olivia? Come in!"

"We got a rape just phoned in, head over to Bellevue. Munch and Fin are heading over to replace you two." Cragen ordered.

I know this is going sound bad, but never in my life had I been so glad to catch a case! I was just about to tell him, and if I told him, I knew it would ruin our relationship.

El

We have been sitting on Wilson for about two hours now, and Liv still hasn't said a word. She's been sitting there with her hands in her lap, staring into space. I kept trying to get her to open up to me and she dodged me every time. For a second I thought she was pregnant, until she told me she wasn't. Was she so fucked up she can't open up to anyone? Not even me? I thought she was about to tell me until we caught a case. I won't stop asking until she tells me. I knew she really needed to talk about whatever it was. She looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. It must be something pretty heavy

**This story is going to have some fluff and then some sad, and violent parts. Again I know it's starting off really slow but if you bear with me. I won't disappoint you. Feel free to put your input. Criticism good or bad is welcome. I love to write so I welcome it :)**


	3. Ruined

**So far my story has had some positive responses and it makes me beam with pride! A few of you are begging for me to just let Liv spill her guts out, but I don't know if I'm ready for her to tell him yet. I****'****m just going to let my mind wander... Happy reading :)**

Liv

I _was _glad we caught a case until a few seconds ago. Now I'm sitting here mad at myself. Why the hell didn't I tell him?! Dammit! 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' I thought... or I thought that I thought.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, Liv?"

'Fuck' I thought

"I didn't mean to say that out loud, El. it was a personal question." I avoided his gaze

The next thing I know, Elliot is pulling the car out of traffic, shutting off the engine, and shifting to face me.

"Elliot, what are you doing? We have to get to Bellevue. Stop staring at me!" I said, irritated at him, but mostly at myself.

"No. We aren't leaving this spot until you explain to me why you're being so distant and acting so strange." His eyes were bearing into mine, like he could see everything, like he _knew_ everything.

"Elliot, just drop it, okay? C'mon I'm fine. Just get back on the road. Seriously quit fuckin' around" I said clearly irritated.

"We will talk, Olivia" he growled in frustration, as he started the car, and slowly merged back into traffic

I became enraged 'we will talk, Olivia?!' Is he my fucking dad now?! But at the same time I was hurt because he never calls me 'Olivia.' I know I'm seriously starting to piss him off, but I can't help it. I know the second I tell him it's going to ruin EVERYTHING!

El

As I merged back into traffic, I kept glancing at Liv. As irritating as she's been the past couple of weeks, I can't help but wonder if it's because of something I have done. And if I'm the reason, I hope I can fix it because I can't bear to lose her too. I felt a little bad about calling her by her full name. But she had to know I'm really starting to get pissed! We've always had the type of relationship where words come easily, most of the time we're arguing, but still our communication lines are never closed. Is she leaving SVU? Is that the problem? I can't let this cloud my mind. I must focus on the victim now. I parked the car, and Liv got out to check in with the nurse's station and locate our vic. She nearly bolted out of the car. Why is everything slipping away from me? I caught up to Liv outside of the vics room and stood by the door.

"What do we have?" I asked

"Lauren Henderson, 13, raped and beaten," Liv replied distantly.

The kids' cases get to her the most.

"I'll wait here." I remained by the door with my back to the wall, and my ears open

"Hi, Lauren... I'm Olivia. I'm a detective, and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?" Liv asked gently as she moved towards the girl to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I was walking home from school when a man in a mask came up and grabbed me, I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth..." Lauren started to cry.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Liv grab the young girls hand for comfort. There's no way I could have gotten rapport with her. Liv is amazing with kids.

"It is okay, Lauren. Take your time I know it's scary but no matter what he said he cannot hurt you," Liv said trying to soothe her

"Do you know where he took you?"

"A black van... C- can we stop now? No more! Please!" Lauren became hysterical

"One more question, sweetie, please," Liv urged on trying not to push too hard breaking the girl in the process

"Okay."

"Do you remember anything about the van, like a license plate, or any markings?"

" Um... it was like an old pet grooming van. I'm sorry!" the girl fell apart into Liv's arms

"Shhh... Lauren, it's ok. I'll leave you my card, and if you feel up to talking again you call me day or night, ok?"

"Ok," she said weakly

Liv marched passed me and out of the building, I had to jog to keep up with her. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, slow down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, El."

I tightened my grasp on her hand

"No. Come here. Tell me" I gazed into her eyes

"I love you, Elliot," she blurted out

"I love you too, Liv," I replied

"No, you moron." She grabbed me by the flaps of my jacket, pulled me in, and kissed me, and I just stood there.

"Do you get it? Do you get it now, El? I'm in love with you!" She got in the car, and slammed the door bringing me out of my zone out

As I'm replaying what just happened I still can't help but stupidly ask 'what the hell just happened?'

Liv

Wow... Wow. I guess I grew a pair! Why the hell did I kiss him?! And he stood there. He just fucking stood there. I feel so embarrassed, and rejected. I knew it was going to ruin everything ,but I decided to follow my impulses...

**I hope this wasn't too disappointing guys...**


	4. Messing Up

**Hey! I would like to thank my readers, my follows, and my favorites. I never expected my story to do this well in a short amount of time. You guys keep me writing. Happy Reading!**

El

On the way back to the house, I kept taking furtive glances at Liv. The tension was building, and it felt so uncomfortably awkward. In my mind, I just kept picturing her grabbing me and putting her lips on mine. And I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where to go from here. How did I feel about Liv? I love her, sure, we've been best friends for years. Why in hell couldn't I see she was in love with me?

"Want a ride home?" I asked a little nervously.

I hope she wasn't pissed. This was beyond awkward...

"No Ell, I'll catch a cab."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I decided not to say anything after that. It was very clear she was upset with me. I have no idea how to fix it. We arrived back at the house to fill everyone in, and report to the captain.

"what do we got?" Cap asked

"Lauren Henderson, 13, African American; snatched on the way home from school by a man in a mask, raped, and beaten; ended up at Bellevue because she was discovered by her step mother sitting on the steps crying." Liv said giving the captain her report.

"Do we have any suspects?"

"No, Captain. Just that he took her in a black van part of a pet grooming service on wheels."

"You did good, Benson, Stabler. I don't want to see either of you for the next 48 hours. Rest up," Captain ordered.

"I'm out of here now, sir." Liv headed towards her locker and I followed her

"Liv?"

"Just drop it, El. Goodnight" she walked past me without even looking at me

"Liv?"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned her head towards me.

"Do me a favor and text me. I just want to make sure you got home okay. It's pretty late"

"Sure, El."

Liv

I really can't figure him out sometimes. He said nothing in the car. Then offered me a ride home then told me to text him when I got home?! I needed a drink! I stood outside shuffling from one foot to the other waiting for a taxi. One showed up after about five minutes, I hopped in and headed home. On my way home I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I saw Elliot's name flash on the screen.

_Are we going to talk about earlier today or no? _

_What is there to talk about?_

_What you said... and what happened after what you said..._

_I thought you didn't want to text until after I got home?_

_We can't avoid this forever__,__ Liv. Text me when you get in ok?_

_Sure El. Phone dying. Later_

I lied, and switched my phone off. Was it really that awful he couldn't even repeat what happened?

El

I was at home lying in bed surfing through the channels, not really paying attention to anything on the TV. I was waiting for Liv to text me. Maybe we could sort this all out. No need for it to be awkward. My phone beeped on my bedside table indicating a new message. I held my breath, because I knew it was her.

_Just got in. Going to bed. Goodnight. See you Thursday_

_Really? Goodnight?_

_El... I'm tired, ok?_

_Fine. Goodnight Liv_

She didn't reply. Why was she so frustrating?! Maybe we needed some time apart. The second I thought that I dialed the Captain.

"Cragen"

"Cap? It's Elliot" I said hesitantly

"You better not be calling to ask if you can come in to work, the answer is no."

"No it's not that cap. Liv and I need a little time apart. She has rapport with the vic. Take me off the case?"

"I hope you two sort whatever this is out, but sure."

I hoped I wouldn't regret this decision. But I didn't know what else to do. With some time apart I'll be able to think about Liv and I. Think about everything. Especially think about my ability to fuck up my relationships with every woman in my life.

**I know I'm awful. But I don't like giving away too much! Don't hate me! I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve!**


	5. Clearing My Head

**I don't know where to really go from here. What do you guys want to happen? This Ch. is going to be totally based off the top of my head. Happy reading...**

Liv

I arrive at the station to see Ell's desk abandoned. And I start to wonder if he got sick over our break. I didn't call him or contact him, and strangley he didn't make contact with me either. As I sat at my desk and put my bag down Cragen called me into his office.

"Liv? A moment please?"

I walked into his office and closed the door.

"Sure captain. Something wrong?" I was starting to feel nervous. I _knew _bad news was coming.

"You'll be working the Henderson case alone from now on" Captain said frankly

He never ceased to amaze me with his direct approach to any situation. I opened my mouth to question, but then closed it again because I knew he wouldn't have the answers I craved. I knew immediatley that Elliot had removed himself from the case. And he did it because of me. Well looks like ive fucked up my longest standing relationship. I left the captain's office and headed back to my desk, and I was rather annoyed. I sat down only to look up, and see Ell looking back at me. Like he was waiting for me to say something. I just blinked, and started a search for pet grooming mobile services.

"Liv?" Ell asked sounding kind of nervous. Like he was waiting for me to explode

I looked up from my computer, and waited for him to continue this conversation.

"Look Liv. I just figured we needed a little time apart, it's not like I don't still want to talk to you or anything..."

"You know what Elliot. I don't have time for this. So figure your shit out, and then we'll talk. Ok?" I snapped

El

Her words felt so final as they passed from her lips to my ears. She sat there staring at me waiting for me to say something and I still had no idea what to say. I broke eye contact with her, swallowed hard before I looked up again. Her big brown eyes meeting my gaze, a fire in them ive seen so many times when she looks at a perp. A look of disgust. I cleared my throat.

"Liv, I know you don't understand, and I know you want to know why but I don't know what to tell you. With sometime apart maybe our friendship can be saved. Please you have to understand."

She scoffed, and narrowed her eyes. I've really done it now.

"You know what Elliot Stabler you are totally, and completely unbelievable. Screw you. And I wasn't aware our friendship was in jeopardy. You're being such a-"

At that moment her phone rings cutting her off, and I'm kind of thankful because I'm pretty sure what she had to say wasn't so nice.

"Benson. I'll be right there. Thank you Doctor."

I watched as she shut down her computer, shoved away from her desk, and headed out the doors, and she didn't look at me again. I started to feel like total hell. I've ruined EVERYTHING, and now she'll probably never talk to me again. I felt heard my phone chime from my pocket, and saw her name flash across the screen.

_as i was saying you're being such an asshole about all of this!_

_i didn't mean to hurt your feelings Liv. im sorry. can we talk tonight? meet me at Malone's 9_

_ill think about it_

What is it with my ability to push away all the women in my life? I directed my attention to a picture of Kathy and I on my desk. My heart ached looking at her. I missed her, and my kids. I missed my family. I shoved away from desk, switched off my computer, and looked over at Fin.

"Tell cap I took a day"

I didn't really know where I was going until I got there. I wound up outside of my old house knocking on the door. Kathy took my breathe away when she answered the door.

"Elliot? what are you doing here?" she looked shocked to see me, and I was shocked to be there.

"Hey Kath. I know I should have called first I just wanted to see y- the kids."

"Elliot you never have to call to come see them" as she opened the door wider to let me in

"Maureen, and Kathleen are out but Liz and Dick are here. Liz, Dickey! Guess who's here?!"

"Daddy!" shouted Liz, and Dickey at the sametime

It felt like so long since id seen them. I tossed up into my arms and walked over to the couch. And played with them for awhile. Time went on, and I ended up helping them with their homework and staying for dinner. I looked at my watch, and saw it was 9:15. Liv never texted me back so she probably decided not to wait for me.

" Elliot?" Kathy stood in the doorway as I tucked the twins in. I turned towards her. She probably wants me to leave now.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take a look at the disposal in the sink I think it's clogged"

"Sure."

I went downstairs and started checking out the disposal. I never expected Kathy to snake her arms around me from behind.

"It was great. Having you here for the day. Why did you come?" she looked up at me with her arms still around me

"I missed you, and the kids. I don't know how we got disconnected somehow-" I was cut off with Kathy's lips to mine, and she grabbed me by my hands and lead me upstairs to my old room

Liv

I kept glancing at the clock. 9:45. Maybe I read his text wrong. I checked my phone again. No he had said 9. Then I faced the truth of the matter he wasn't coming. But then again I never told him I'd be here waiting for him...

**Yall are probably going to hate me but I promise it's all apart of the storyline. Elliot and Olivia will have it out in the next chapter! I hope!**


	6. Making things Worse

**The rating is about to move up to M soon... just saying! From my reviews everyone hates Kathy... awe :(. Haha im sorry I just couldn't resist. This Ch. will hold the explanation you seek for why he ended up in bed with her! And yes Liv is going to be highly pissed!**

Liv

After waiting for over an hour I decided to go home. I can't believe I waited for him. It seems like I'm always waiting for him. Somewhere deep inside I started to feel angry, and hurt. I mean I never told him I would be there but I thought he'd still show up anyways... he's the most complex man ive ever known! As I made my way into my apartment I realized just how tired I was, but I didn't want to toss and turn thinking about Elliot all night so I decided to have a couple drinks. I went into my kitchen, opened up the cabinet, and grabbed the bottle of bourbon I kept there along with a glass. I sat on the couch, and poured a glass, letting myself relax on the couch. I stared into the dark liquid in the glass once more before downing it's contents, and refilling the glass. Before I realized I had drank half the bottle, and my head was starting to fog. I stumbled to my room shedding my jacket, and kicking off my shoes before, I landed on the bed; where I for a better word passed out.

I woke up the next morning with the headache from hell. I grabbed a couple of aspirin and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. I had work to do. Lauren needed me now, and I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of being there for her.

El

Light shining through the window wakes me, and I almost don't recognize where I am, and then I remember last night. It wasn't a dream! Liv! I forgot about Liv! I shoot out of bed, and hurry to dress myself. Kathy stirs and runs her hand down my back.

"What's the hurry? You can stay..." she says sleepily

I turn to look at her, and flash a smile. I lean and kiss her forehead, and stand to tie my tie.

"I can't I have to get to the station" _to Liv_. I've never felt like such shit in all my life. And now I was more confused than ever.

"Elliot. I don't regret last night, y'know. We can talk about it later if you want." She says looking up at me stretching.

"Sure. Yeah ill call you later" I all but ran from the room, down the stairs, and through the door.

I get in the car and head to the station. All the while my mind is going 10 miles a minute. 'what the hell just happened?' This seems to be my only thought lately. The understatement of my life. Fuck! I rush through the office, and to the locker rooms to shower, and change. I'm practically doing the walk of shame here! Once Im dressed I head to my desk to see Liv gazing up at me, and for once the expression on her face is un-readable. I clear my throat, and sit down.

"Morning Liv" I say testing out the waters.

"Morning Elliot" She says looking down at her paper work.

How could she be so callous? I guess she wasn't waiting for me after all. But why do I feel like something is hanging in the air waiting to drop? Before I could ask Liv if we can talk Lauren walks in.

"Can I see Olivia?" She looks terrified. Poor kid.

Liv swivels her chair around, and sees Lauren standing there hair drenched from the rain. And gets up to greet her.

"Lauren? How did you get here sweetheart? Did you walk? Let's get you dry. And go talk somewhere privately" Liv says soothingly.

I don't realize I'm doing it but the whole time I'm watching her. Wishing she would look at me. I NEED her to look at me. Liv doesn't return to her desk for a few hours, and I'm stuck at my desk filling out DD5's and can't concentrate for shit. Because my mind keeps going back to last night. Trying to connect the dots from point A to point B, looking for clues that could have helped me forsee that id end up in bed with Kathy last night, and I come up with nothing! It was comepletely random going from fixing the disposal in the sink to being buried deep inside of my soon to be ex wife! And I can't make sense of any of it!

Towards the end of the night Liv starts packing up, and getting ready to head home. And I can't help but find myself wondering if she's angry with me still. Angrier even. So I follow her out into the night.

Liv

I stayed busy with work throughout the day, and I was gladly ready to go home. I hurried out into the night, and the pouring rain. And then I felt hands on me, I turned suddenly to see it was Elliot grasping me.

"El?! What the hell?!" I said gasping my breathe

"We need to talk." His gaze holding mine, and him still grasping my hand in his. The back of my throat went dry and I swallowed hard trying to remove the lump in my throat. I turned to walk away but he pulled me back. There was a fire in his eyes I had never seen before.

"You wanna do this here? Now? Fine Elliot! FINE!" Anger dripped on every word. And then I lost control.

"I waited for you! I fucking waited for you for over an hour! And you never showed up! Why is it I'm always waiting for you! And I end up feeling like shit! Do you enjoy torturing me?! Dammit Elliot! LET ME GO!" I stood there panting. I couldn't tell if it was from exploding or if it was because we were standing in the rain. I wanted so bad to just turn and walk away. But Elliot still held my hand, and his gaze held my heart.

"Liv... I'm sorry. I'm sorry ive kept you waiting. I'm an ASSHOLE. Last night... last night I was with Kathy..." he sighs, dropping his gaze from mine.

My heart broke. I wrenched my hand from his grasp, and backed away.

"You're getting back together?" I half whispered.

"No! I don't know. It wasn't planned it just kind of happened. And now my head is more fucked up than before." He says with a breathe

"... FUCK YOU ELLIOT!" I turn to bolt, but he stops me, and spins me towards him. I try to look away but he holds my face in his hands, and then he crashes his lips on mine. And my heart starts pounding so fast I think it's going to explode, and in the next moment he's gone. He left me standing in the rain...

**Reviews are love. Please don't hate me! I'll make it up to you! **


	7. All you know is Sorry

**I don't know how far ill take this story... but im proud of it's success so far. The rating is now being moved up to M :). Anyway ill shut up now. Happy reading!**

El

Once again I have proved to Liv how much of an "ASSHOLE" I can actually be. I kissed _her_ this time, and I ran off, and left her standing in the rain. And then I find myself once again standing outside of my old house.

"Hey Elliot. The kids are asleep...What's up?" Kathy says quietly when she comes to the door.

I don't say anything as I cross the threshold into the house. And watch as Kathy closes the door behind her. I start pacing back and forth, all the while I feel her eyes on me, and I stop, and close the space between us. I look into her eyes, and lean close to her ear

"I'm going to fuck you out of my system. I have to get over you. I have to move on. I know that this is over." I say before returning my eyes back to hers

"Elliot... I don't know what to say... that's kind of hot" she looked up at me and her eyes turned a slight shade darker.

"shut up" I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder, and carried her into the bedroom.

Once we got to the bedroom I let her slide to the floor, and when her feet touched the ground I picked her up and tossed her on the bed. I straddled her, and pinned her to the mattress. I noticed her breathe caught, and I could tell she was aroused by my forcefulness. I pulled out my handcuffs, and dangled them in front of her.

"Wanna use these?" I said huskily

"_Oh..Elliot..." _she moaned

I took that as permission, and preceded to cuff her to the bedpost. Once she was cuffed to the bed I removed her nightie, and started to kiss her.

"_Oh_"

I looked up at her, and smiled. I stood up, and stripped off. I straddled her once again, and gazed into her eyes. Something animal in me was driving me mad!

"Are you ready? Tell me if I hurt you..." I whispered.

She just gazed up at me, and I could see the trust in her eyes. I entered her, and begin to move slowly at first. Then I started to go deeper, and increase my pace. Kathy started to get wet, and it was more of a turn on.

"_Elliot... HARDER" _She choked out.

'Holy shit' this woman is trying to kill me. At her request I started to pound her core. Her walls started to tighten around my shaft, and I could feel the tension in my own lower levels, as I released myself inside of her, and at the same time I felt her juices flow. I lay there for a minute to let my heartbeat slow down, then I pulled out of her, and released her hands. She sat up to look at me.

"That was... wow...Elliot" She was nearly speechless.

"Yeah it was. This can't happen again...I'm leaving now. I'll be back for the kids this weekend" I said as I was dressing to leave.

Once inside my apartment. I thought about how I was going to fix things with Liv. And then I realized my head is clear. My feeling aren't conflicted. I want Liv...

Liv

I was sitting up in bed, flicking through the tv channels when my phone vibrated on my bedside table. Elliot's name flashing across the screen.

_are you awake?_

_yes...what do you want Elliot?_

_come to your front door. please?_

_Elliot. im exhausted, and I dont want to go through this anymore..._

_please? Liv just come to the door..._

I threw my phone on the bed in irritation and kicked off the covers. 'This had better be good' I thought as I made my way down the hall to the door. I opened it to see Elliot standing there looking nervous.

"Elliot...what is it that couldn't wait until tomorrow" I said exasperated

"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly

"NO... yes. Don't want the whole building knowing my business" I grumbled opening the door wider for him to come in.

He walked in and made his way to the couch. I closed the door, and followed him. I sat down while he remained standing. His eyes holding mine. After a few moments of silence I broke eye contact and started looking at the floor.

"You have 5 minutes Elliot. Go..." I really was in no mood to have this conversation.

"Where should I start? Nevermind. Just don't say anything. Just listen. I'm sorry. I'm am such an asshole. And you have every right to hate me. But I swear ill make it up to you one day if you find it in your heart to forgive me Liv..." His words rushed out

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But you really hurt me Ell..." I said softly

He kneeled down in front of me.

"Let me try to make it up to you. Have dinner with me?" He said in an equal tone, and then his lips met mine once again. And when we parted he was still there. I was confused, and I had no idea where this would lead but at that moment I couldn't have been more happier...

**Finally they are getting their shit together! Look ahead for more fluff EO shippers! Reviews are love :)**


	8. You Love Me in Tears

**Is everyone loving the direction this is heading? Should I bring more drama? Keep the fluff? I write for you. So let me know! Happy reading, and Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Stay safe!**

Liv

Here I am making out with Ell in my house, on my couch! I feel like a teenager right now! I pulled away to look at him, and to get some oxygen. And I had all sorts of questions in my mind. Like 'why now? why tonight? where was he before he came here? is it really over with him and Kathy?'. Suddenly I needed to feel assured that this was the right thing to do. I didn't want to jump into a relationship with him, and damage our friendship in the process. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Ell? Where were you tonight? I mean before you came over here?" I asked rubbing my hand over the back of his head.

He stiffened up, and swallowed hard, and stared at the wall looking like he wished he could disappear. He cleared his throat before looking at me.

"Ell...?" I said getting impatient

"Liv, I-I um uh... I was with Kathy before I came here. I fucked her one last time. My head has never been so clear. I went back to my place, and I realize I wanted you. And I had to come tell you because I didn't know if you would ever forgive me, and I didn't want to lose you forever" He said hesitantly.

I sat up, and scooted away from him. How dare he! What is he playing at?! Once again I was pissed with Elliot Stabler. He sat on my couch looking at me, and it pissed me off because he wasn't even ashamed. Is he serious? I stood up, looked at him, looking at me, and before I had time to think about it I smacked him hard across the face. It seemed to ring out in the quiet of my apartment. I stormed off towards my bedroom slamming the door shut behind me.

" You can feel free to let yourself out!" I called through the door.

After I few minutes I heard the latch on my front door, and it close behind him. I was crushed! One step forward, two steps back. If we even end up in a relationship, will it always be like this? It is emotionally draining dealing with a man like Elliot Stabler at times. I layed in my bed tossing and turning replaying what he had said. How could he seem so callous?! ugh!

The next day at work, I talking to Elliot unless it was about a case at all costs. Everytime I left my desk I felt his eyes on me. He seemed desperate for me to acknowledge him, but I didn't I was still so angry.

Towards the end of the day I was packing up to go home, and he cornerned me by the lockers, Placing one arm on either side of me. The intensity in his eyes it was a little unnerving. But I knew I would never have to be afraid of Ell.

"Liv? Can we please talk? I can't take the silence anymore" He whispered.

He almost sounded like a broken man. But it was he who decided to fuck his ex wife and then come to me. What did he think was going to happen last night? Now I don't know if I can trust him. I swallowed hard, and cleared my throat before I answered him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Ell. Please just leave me alone." I said venomously

I ducked from underneath his arms, and walked away from him. Knowing he was watching me leave. The cab ride home seemed so slow. I wanted nothing more than to go home, and soak in a hot bath. Once I made it through my door I felt my phone vibrate several times in my pocket, and I swiped it unlocked to see texts from Elliot.

_Im sorry Liv. Let me make it up to you_

_How long are you going to be mad at me?_

_I don't deserve your forgiveness but just give me a chance ill earn it. I know you probably don't trust me, and im sorry you have to believe that_

_Maybe it came out worse than it sounded in my head. Give me a chance ill explain. Please_

_Just tell me I haven't lost you..._

Opting not to text him back. I turned my phone off, and started shedding my clothes making my way through to the bathroom. Once there I turned on the hot water, and watched to tub fill, and stepped in. Then I let myself do something I hadn't done in a very long time. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and cried.

**Reviews are love. Some chapters are going to be all about Liv, and some are going to be all about Ell. **


	9. In the Dog House

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! This is going to be mostly Elliot's POV and toward's the end ill bring Liv in. Happy Reading!**

El

I sat on my couch in my empty apartment watching tv. More like staring into space. The last words she said to me kept playing over in over in my head. '_Please just leave me alone. Please just leave me alone. Please just leave me alone_'... But I can't leave her alone! I just CANT! Watching her walk away from me for the third time in 2 and a half weeks really hurt. It hurt worse than the time I got shot while undercover.

'What the hells wrong with me?!' I keep thinking to myself. But I still have no answer. In my head I just keep hearing '_I love you Elliot. I'm in love with you_' and I keep seeing her pull me in for that first kiss... The way I just stood there, and then I go fuck around with Kathy! Why did I think things would get easier with Liv I "fucked her out of my system"? We're never going to have a relationship if I don't get my shit together. I love Liv. There I said it! I love Olivia Benson. My partner, my best friend. I LOVE her!

Now I need to grow a pair, and tell her before I lose her forever! But how? The last time I tried to take that step I fucked it up. She won't even talk to me, and I don't know how to fix it. 'Think man think!'. I grab my phone off the coffee table in front of me, and text her hoping she'll respond this time.

_I'm an asshole. I'm sorry_

_...? Yeah? I already knew that what else is new?_

She replied! Sarcastically, but a response. There may be hope for me, for us.

_Do you believe in second chances Liv?_

_I don't know Ell... Things are really fucked up with us right now, and I honestly don't know if I can trust you_

_You can Liv. Yes you can. I've always had your back_

_...On the you've been letting me down_

_I know. I know Liv and I'm so very sorry. Give me a chance to make it up to you. I wanna try..._

_Try what El?_

_Try being with you. Let's go on a date_

_Wow... you really know how to sweet talk a girl into going out with you!_

_Ok... ok maybe my approach sucked. C'mon Liv, What do you say. Can we talk?_

_Yes we can talk. But first El I want an explanation as to why you did what you did, and why you told me the way you told me_

_Ill tell you anything you want to know when we talk. Face to face I mean_

_Ok. Night El_

The teenage boy in me was geeking out! The girl of my dreams is talking to me once again after I had royally fucked up. 'YES'! Now I need to think of the best way to ask her out on a proper date. I owe her big. Really, really BIG. After I answer all her questions ill give her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, and ill ask her on a date. We'll hit a nice restaurant, and go for a walk, and ill look her in the eye, and ill tell her I love her too. I have to. I can't waste anytime!

The next day at work I kept taking furtive glances at Liv all day. And every now and then she would look at me. What is that look I see on her face? Pain, hurt, anger? And then it would be covered up the famous "Olivia Benson poker face". Eye contact with Liv is mostly reserved for the perps. She never lets anyone get close. But I intend to break down her walls. Brick by brick if I have to. My new mission is life is to earn Livs trust and make her mine. I don't want anyone else!

Liv

After my conversation with El I began to have hope for us... again. But I don't want to get my hopes up and have him let me down. If he wants another chance he's going to have to work for it. And I want him to tell me ALL of it. I need to hear it. It was a bit of a turn off the way he asked me out on a date. He's gonna have to work harder than that.

At work the next day he kept looking at me. Every so often, and I would like back at him and all I could feel was just everything he has put me through the past couple of days, and it hurt so much. But I had to remain in control of my emotions. At the right time I will reach out to him so we can talk, and he will tell me everything. I need to know Kathy is out of the picture for good. I don't want to always be looking over my shoulder waiting for him to go back to her. I want his love. But I don't want to be his second choice.

**I hope this satifies for awhile. Reviews are love :)**


	10. Forgiven

**Happy New Year! Happy Reading :). I know you EO lovers can't wait for El and Liv to get it on! Neither can I but the timing isn't right for them yet so I'm going to drag it out a little longer. Liv isn't going to sleep with him until she trusts him again. Happy Reading :) and please don't hate me**

Liv

It's been 3 days since I told El id talk to him face to face. I decided to suck it up, and go ahead and get it over with. I know if we don't have this talk we can never move forward. I swallowed my pride, grabbed my phone, and sent him a text.

_can you come over? we need to talk_

Not expecting him to answer right away I sat my phone down and tried to continue reading **Heartbeat by Danielle Steele**. But I just couldn't concentrate. I just keep thinking of all the almost moments we have had in the past 3 weeks. I feel like our friendship might be damaged in the process of us trying to become more than friends, and I don't know if I could survive it. I mean I couldn't survive not having him in my life in some kind of way. I was so lost in my thoughts I barely heard the light rapping at my door.

"Liv? Liv... it's El.." He said softly.

I got off the couch and stopped at the mirror hung on the wall by the door, checking my appearance. Running my fingers through my hair, and adjusted my off the shoulder sweater before unlatching the door.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't expect you to." I mumbled

"Liv. I'm ALWAYS here for you. Please know that. Can I come in?" He asked looking me over.

I stepped to the side and let him in, softly closing the door behind him. Just the thought about what we were about to discuss had my stomach in knots. But ive got to keep my cool, no matter what is said. This could be a "once in a lifetime" chance and I can't let my temper blow it. We sat a seat apart from eachother on the couch. I turned inwards to face him. While he was running his hands on his pant legs.

"Thanks for asking me over..." He finally said after about 5 minutes

"It just felt like the right time" I said warmly

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know... I wanna know what in hell possessed you to go fuck Kathy and then come to my place and kiss me the way you did the same night. And I wanna know why you would tell me so callously, as if it were no big deal!" I said shaking my head

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably before turning to face me.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I NEVER meant to hurt you. That night we were supposed to meet at Malone's? I was with her. God I'm sorry Liv. You weren't talking to me, and you didn't answer so I assumed you just weren't coming. If I had known you were going to be there- I would have been there too. The next morning I woke up even more confused. I wasn't torn between Kathy and you Liv. I was torn between wondering if it was REALLY over between Kathy and I, and if I could begin again with you. As sick as it may sound I thought that if I slept with her again then I would know for sure. And all I thought about after I left was you. I wanted to be with YOU. Liv... Liv I love you. I want to be with you. If you could just forgive me, and be with me ill make it up to you"

I sat there soaking in everything he had just said. Some of it was uncomfortable to hear. But it was worth it. He said the words. Those 3 words I never thought he'd say in the way I wanted to hear them. He's sitting here bearing his soul to me, and asking for another chance. If he didn't care he wouldn't be here I reasoned. I locked eyes with him, and scooted closer, and cuddled into his side.

"Ask me again El" I half whispered, tracing his face with my fingertips

"Ask you what?" He said his blue eyes having a direct line to my heart.

My heart fluttered. He could be so slow sometimes. I shook my head.

"Ask me on a date again El"

"Oh" He chuckled

"Olivia Benson... He smiled ... would you like to go on a date with me on Friday night?"

"Where we goin?" I asked a cheshire grin spreading across my face

"Oh you" He growled playfully, and pulled me into his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair there, and locked eyes with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me hear rate quickened, and the rest of the world melted away as I drew him in for a passionate kiss. Pouring all the love I felt for him into it. Hoping he could feel it. When we pulled apart needing oxygen and to calm the fire that was burning deep in our stomachs, we held eachother.

"Say it again El" I whispered huskly in his ear

"I love you Liv" He said firmly and squeezed me tight, pulling me in for another breathe taking kiss.

El

I'm sitting on Liv's couch with her in my lap, and she's absolutely breathtaking. She's GLOWING. And I can't help but think 'I am the luckiest man in the world'. She could have any guy and she wants me. I can't let her down ever again, and I can't, no I WON'T fuck this up. I think ive always had feelings for Liv. But I never let myself feel them until now. It's the best feeling in the world, and I want to make all her dreams come true one day. I want to give her everything, and be everything she deserves. With Liv, I'm home.

**How was that? I hope ya'll love it. Reviews are love :)**


	11. Date

**They aren't going to have sex after their date tonight. But there's going to be some passion. You guys deserve some fluff :). Happy Reading**

El

It's 6 o' clock Friday night, and I'm at the florist getting together the nicest bunch of Lillies I can for Liv. Our date is at 6:30. I'm determined to make this night a night she'll remember. We've been best friends, brother & sister so long I feel like the transition into a relationship will be as easy as breathing. I know we will still argue but I rather enjoy arguing with Liv. The fire in her eyes she gets when she refuses to believe she was wrong. I'm smiling now just thinking of her. After I get the flowers I hop and my car, and head to her place. I take a deep breathe, and knock on her door hiding the flowers behind my back. She answers and I'm stunned. She's wearing a purple strapless 'V' cut above the knee dress, gold heels, perfect amount of make-up, and the smell of her perfume is intoxicating. I stand there and try to pick my mouth up from the ground. I swallow hard as I feel all the blood in my body rush to my crotch. I extend the flowers from behind my back.

"You look great Liv"

"Are these for me? You know how Lillies are my favorite. Thanks El" She says with a smile taking the flowers.

"You're welcome." I kiss her cheek, and step inside, closing the door behind me.

"Could you put those in water for me? I just have to grab my purse and I'm ready to go"

"Sure. Do you have a vase?" Taking the flowers from her, and heading to the kitchen

"Under the sink." She calls from the bedroom

While she's finishing getting ready I'm in the kitchen trying to get my hormones under control. She seriously looked so HOT, and I wanted to take her. Hormones aside I will follow her lead. She exits the bedroom and stands in the kitchen staring at me. I find it hard to concentrate on her face with the supple cleavage in her neckline. I reach my hand out for hers.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you. Are you ok El, you look a little flushed" She asked concerned

"I'm great Liv" I smile

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asks tilting her head to the side

Why did it take me so long to fall in love with her? She's so amazing. When we get to the car she goes to open the door, I place my hand on hers, and open the door for her. She stands there for a moment, and shakes her head getting in.

"You never open doors for me when we're on the job" She jokes

"That's because when we're on the job, you're bad ass Detective Benson. Kicking ass and taking names for women and children everywhere!" I said chuckling

"Oh I see. Well I kind of like it"

"Ill make a note of it"

"Will you tell me where we're going tonight? Not knowing is making me anxious"

"I'm taking you to Carmine's, and then I thought we could take a walk under the moonlight. Sound good?"

"Wow... you went all out didn't you?"

"Only the best for you Liv" Leaning in and pecking her on the lips

Liv

The rest of the car ride is filled with a comfortable silence. But I cant help but wonder if he thinks we're going to be having sex tonight. We're nowhere near ready for that! A nice dinner, and a moonlight walk? He knows I like the simple stuff we could've hit up a bar for all I cared. Just as long as he was there and I was there. But I could see he put so much effort into it, and wanted to make it special for me. He's so sweet. We get to the restaurant, park, and get seated. I can't believe this. Are we really on a date right now? I order the house red wine, and seafood, and he orders spaghetti. The atmosphere is lively, and the service is great. El, and I make small talk while we eat. I'm distracted by what's going to happen when he brings me home, and I want to know what he's thinking but I don't ask. We get the check and head back to the car hand in hand. It feels natural; having his hand in mine. He even holds my hand in the car while we head to the shore for our moonlight stroll. We park, and exit the car. Once again his hand is in mine.

"The food was great. I'm stuffed" I say

"The food's always great there. I love the experience too" he said looking at me

"Yeah it was a nice..." It started to get awkward. And I really didn't want the night to end

"Wanna come back to my place? We could find something on pay-per view" I asked

"Sure that sounds great"

As we headed back to the car my heart started to pound in my chest. I know I told myself I wasn't going to have sex with Elliot tonight but he's making it hard! He looks so good in his khakis, t-shirt, and his blazer. I don't want to just have sex with El I want to make love to him. But not on the night of our first date. It doesn't mean we can't have a little passion tonight though. I decided what I was going to do. When we got to my door I handed him my key and let him unlock the door for me.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes. Pick out a movie? There's snacks in the kitchen" I said as I headed to my room

"Ok. What are you in the mood for? Action, Sci-Fi, Adventure, Horror?"

"Mmm surprise me." I called from my room

I closed the door to my room, and rushed to my closet. I took off my dress, and shoes, then I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a dusty rose matching bra and panty set, and I decided to leave it on. I looked through my nightwear and chose short shorts, a matching cami, and threw on a off the shoulder sweater over that. I pinned my hair up in a clip, and toned down my make-up. Then I went in my bathroom, and brushed my teeth twice. And checked to make sure I didn't need to shave my legs again. Once I finally approved of my appearance I headed to my living room to find El waiting with popcorn, candy, a couple sodas, and a blanket. The look on his face when he saw me was priceless. I couldn't help but smirk.

"See something you like detective?" I asked flirting

"Yeah. I like EVERYTHING I see. C'mere" He said opening his arms for me

I sat in his lap, and looked in his eyes. It was like we could see into eachothers souls when our eyes locked like that. I felt vulnerable, and I felt like he knew how he makes me feel. It's like he can read my mind. We were looking at eachother so intently I broke our contact, and moved from his lap to the side of him. It made me tingle how intense we were. I slipped my hand in his, and started playing with his earlobe with my free hand. He shivered under my touch, and it was very gratifying to know how much my touch affected him.

"Liv?" he said raspy

"Kiss me El. Please?" I begged

He slid his arm around my waist, and pulled me tight against him, and brought his lips to mine. My heart rate instantly picked up. If just his kisses have this effect on me, then I'm in a lot of trouble when we make love. He licked my bottom lip asking permission to my mouth which I glady granted him. When our tongues met I started to get dizzy. I softly pushed him away, and shook my head to calm myself down. He pushed aside lose strands that fell out of place from my hair clip and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. It was such a gentle movement. He's turning me on without even trying! I gathered up the material of his shirt, and pulled him back in for another kiss. I lightly nipped his bottom lip, and smiled in the kiss when I heard him groan. He pulled me into his lap, and I straddled him. One hand was cupped to the back of my head, and the other was on my lower back. We broke apart again, and pressed our foreheads together fully content in looking at eachother.

"Wow..." He breathed

"Yeah... wow" I giggled

He pressed a hand to my cheek, and I leaned into the contact. I sighed. I loved being in his arms. It's the best feeling, I feel so safe there. We leaned into the kiss again. My arms roamed from wrapped around his neck to his pecs. I never actually felt his muscles before. Fuck! He's got a great body! The hand that was on my lower back traveled to my hip and he squeezed gently, and I squeaked in pleasure. I felt his warm fingers venture underneath my cami, and he tugged at the fabric. I sat back, and gave him silent permission to take off my sweater. He stared for a moment before he began kissing, and sucking on my jawline. I couldn't help the low moan that escaped me when he lightly nipped my neck. My hands found the hem of his shirt, and I pulled it over his head. He looked at me, and pursed his lips together before lifting my cami off of me. His mouth hung open as he saw my strapless bra, and my curves. Then we attacked eachothers mouths. It was a flurry of hands, and mouth everywhere they could touch. His index finger played with the waistband of my shorts, and I held my breathe.

"I can stop... if you want me to..." He said still playing with the waistband of my shorts

"El. I don't want to have sex just yet but I do want to be close to you" I said unbuckling his pants

"What do you wanna do? I love a woman in charge"

"Shhh... stop talking" I said before kissing him again before standing up and dropping my shorts.

I stood there with my hand on my hip letting him take the view in of me in my bra, and my very little panties. He looked me up from my feet to my bra, and back again. He crooked his finger motioning me back to him. I didn't hesitate to take my place back on his lap. I continued to unbutton and remove his pants. I wrapped my arms back around his neck, and kissed him.

"That's better" I whispered in his ear

He gulped audibly, and began sucking on my neck, and making his way to my cleavage before biting me. I threw my head back in ecstasy, and began to rock my hips back and forth on his lap. I could feel his hardness through the thinness of my panties. I grabbed his arms and held them up over his head, and began to grind against him. His eyes never leaving mine. He started to thrust his pelvis in rythym with my grinding. I started moaning softly.

"_Oh... Elliot"_

I leaned my head against his shoulder, as he hooked his arms under my shoulders and pressed me closer into him.

"_Oh... God... so good" _I said biting into his shoulder so hard I tasted the metal in my mouth as I broke the skin

"_FUCK... _he looked at me incredulously... _OUCH! Liv?_" he husked

I licked it as a way of saying sorry. Every inch of me was like a livewire. It felt so good. I felt my climax coming, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he felt my juices flowing through my panties. I was panting. I was so close. I never knew dry sex could be this good! Elliot latched onto my neck, and sucked HARD.

"_Now baby...NOW_" He whispered into my ear, biting my earlobe softly. Holding me tight down on him

"_Ohhhh... MMMM... AHHH_" I screamed out as my orgasm hit. I held myself close to him as I waited for my breathing to slow, and my vision to return to normal.

I kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"That was AMAZING! El" I breathed

"It was pretty great for me too." He said heavily his face flush

"Liv... Wow... if we never actually make love id die a happy man with just that. I love you more than anything." He said kissing my forehead, nose, and lips.

"I love you too El, I love you so much" I said kissing him twice

"I'm gonna take a shower... I said getting up from his lap... wanna join me? Will you stay?" I asked reaching my hand for his.

He nodded and willingly took my offered hand, and together we went to shower off our arousal.

**I'm not great at writing sex scenes. But I hope that was steamy enough for yall for now. Reviews are love :)**


	12. Happiness Cut Short

**They're finally together! Now it's time to shake things up! Happy Reading :)**

Liv

I woke up the next morning cuddled into El's chest. Last night really happened? It seemed like such a dream. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, and breathed in his scent, and I felt his arms circle me. I rested my chin on the hand that was on his chest, and smiled at him widely. He ruffled my hair.

"Good morning. You're so beautiful. Are you ok with everything that happened last night" He asked unwittingly playing with my hair.

"I'm the one that initiated it... remember? I laughed... of course I'm ok El! I'm so happy!"

He grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up until I was laying chest to chest with him, my legs laying between his. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and brought my face closer to his and kissed me. I was in heaven. I could start my day off like this everyday for the rest of my life. After several minutes of kissing I lay my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I would have fallen back to sleep if he hadn't asked me if I wanted to go to breakfast.

"Who needs food?! I can just eat, sleep, and breathe you!" I said while he was nipping on my index finger.

"My girl's gotta eat" He said pulling us both into a sitting position.

"Your GIRL?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yep. You're my girl Liv. You always have been it just took me awhile to realize it" He said proudly

"You realize it's probably a good idea if we aren't partners anymore... right?" I asked stating the obvious

"Liv you serious?" Sounding pissed like I knew he would.

It seemed I had just popped our happy little bubble we were living in. I just keep remembering all those times our closeness prevented us from doing our job. And now that we're together I know we would put eachother first. I thought about the best way to explain that to El.

"El... I began slowly... Us working together just isn't a good idea. Can you honestly tell me if we ended up in a hostage situation you wouldn't put me first? And don't say that you wouldn't because we've been there before"

"You're right I just don't feel like anyone is capable of protecting you the way I do" He said pulling me into his arms

"Anyone else would only come second to you El. But I need to be able to do my job honey" I stated softly caressing his face

He sighed and squeezed me tight before saying "I know. You're right. Now C'mon we have the weekend let's start with breakfast and see where the day takes us"

"Well you need to change your clothes first" I said coyly

"After breakfast we can catch a movie. Twilight? You into that?"

"Yes didn't you see them in my DVD stand?"

"We never even watched the movie we were supposed to watch last night..."

I smacked his chest playfully, and headed towards the bathroom turning on the hot water tap. After the tub filled I left the door open. El said he wanted to watch me take a bath. When I got out he had this look of utter amazement on his face.

"That was the hottest thing ever" He said swallowing hard

"Watching me take a bath?"

"Yes! It was the best peep show ever"

I shake my head and laugh. This is easier than I imagined it would be. After I dressed. El took me to breakfast as promised. This date was way better than last night because there wasn't too much pressure behind it. We went to IHOP. I ate his hasbrowns and he had my bacon. This was more like us. Nothing had really changed, and that was a relief. We came to the movie theatre after breakfast and caught the matinee for the new Twilight. El bought two giant popcorn, two large soda, and a bunch of chocolate.

After the movie was over we stopped by El's apartment where he packed a bag so he could spend the rest of the weekend and the following work day at my place. We spent the rest of the weekend indoors playing games, watching movies, and making out. On Monday morning when the alarm went off I groaned in frustration that the real world had set in and our blissful weekend had come to an end.

"Good morning baby" He said with a light kiss

I smiled at him. It never failed. Everytime our lips met I broke into a permanent smile. I just cant help myself.

"Good morning" I said with a yawn

He got up to head to the shower, and I grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and yanked him back to the bed making like I wanted to snuggle awhile longer before dashing off to be the first in the bathroom.

"Gotcha!" I said laughing

"You're SO gonna pay for that later!"

"Whatever!" I shot back running the water stripping off my t-shirt, and panties and hopping into the shower.

When I was dressed I went into the kitchen to put on the coffee while he took his shower. I thought about the weekend we had and couldn't wait for the days to come but I knew we had to tell Cap first. As soon as possible. We left my house and headed to the station. We walked in hand in hand but i let go once we entered the main office.

"They won't care Liv. If anything they'll support it, and be happy for us" He whispered in my ear

"I know. I just want the Captain to know first."

"Ok. Well let's go."

We headed towards his office but before we could open knock on the door he opened it.

"Benson, Stabler just the detectives I was looking for. I need you two to head to this address.. he said handing a piece of paper to El... there's been a kidnapping of an 8- year old called in" He said gravely.

With that information the magical spell of the weekend completely dissipated and we became Benson & Stabler the kick ass duo. On the way to the squad car El handed me the piece of paper.

"We'll tell him after we check this out. Okay?"

I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze "Ok"

El

We reached the address and knocked on the door to be met a few moments later by a teary eyed woman appearing to be in her 30's.

"I'm detective Stabler... I said flashing my badge... and this is my partner detective Benson" Pointing to Liv who flashed her badge also

"Please come in... "she said stepping aside and ushering us in

"Mrs. Dawson do you have any idea who might have taken Arielle?" Liv began once we were seated in the living room

"Before I began I have to tell you detectives that Arielle was assaulted a year and a half ago by my ex brother-in-law. Thats why we moved here. She was doing so well..." She began sobbing, and fresh tears sprang to her eyes

"Did he know you moved here?" I asked

"No. I don't know. Once the divorce was over, and I was granted full custody I took Arielle, and left. Gabe didn't know where we were going" She gasped putting her head in her hands

Liv moved closer to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Mrs. Dawson. We'll find her." Liv promised

Mrs. Dawson looked up- her face etched with angst "What if you don't?"

"It's ok been 6 hours. They can't have gotten far." Liv said firmly

Mrs. Dawson just shook her head. And began to furiously brush tears from her face.

"I need you to give us some details on her Uncle..." Liv said

After nearly 2 hours we had gathered enought information to head back to the house, and fill in the rest of the gang. We rode in silence. Each of us lost in the details of the horrific abuse that bastard subjected that poor kid through. I looked over at Liv, and gave her knee a comforting squeeze with my free hand. She looked up at me, and slipped her hand into mine.

"I just keep envisioning the horrors that little girl faced El. We've got to find her." She said her voice cracking

I'm not use to this version of Liv. She's so open. Her walls are down, and she isn't try to push me away. It's new but I love her all the more for it. When we get back we give the information to the rest of the team. Once everyone knows what we know I pull Liv into the hall.

"Are you okay? I think we tell Cap when we finish this case."

She nods. I resist the urge to pull her into my arms. Now that ive opened myself up to my feelings for her I sometimes pause, and wonder had they always been this strong? She fills everything.

"El, Let's catch this son of a bitch" she says in that famous Benson fashion

When we get back in the squadroom we see Much and Fin trying to answer the many calls coming in on the tipline we set up. Fin hangs up and waves us over.

"We got a tip of a older man and a younger girl of Arielle's description called in at Central park"

"Are they still there?" Liv asked already slipping her jacket on

I followed suit.

"Yes the anon says the girl looks scared and uncomfortable."

We raced out of the squad. Both of us hopeful we reach her before he's had a chance to harm her if he hasn't already. We reach the play area trying to blend in and scoping out the perp, and victim. Liv talks into my earpiece.

"El I see a possible match over by the west entrance, sandy colored, 6'4 dragging the little girl out"

"I see em Liv. Proceed with caution" I warn

We both begin to make our way over slowly from both sides. Liv approached first directing her attention to the girl.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

The girls eyes widen with fear, her silent answer. Liv springs into action.

"Excuse me sir. Can you step over here please?" Liv asks calmly

"I've got your 6 Liv. Go head" I say into my earpiece

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Excuse us." The perp says trying to side step Liv, grasping tightly to childs jacket

Liv holds her ground, and places her hands on her hips. and says "Sir im a police officer and I order you to come with me" she says authoritavely

The man became agitated. Holding tighter to the child. I walked up on Livs 6 slowly my hand fingering my gun. The perp began to look around nervously. Liv directed her attention to the girl again.

"I'm a police officer, and Im here to help you. Honey can you tell me your name? Are you Arielle?" She asked sweetly

The little girls eyes became as wide as saucers as she looked up at the perp horrorstruck,her face turning ash got him! The next few moments happened in what seemed like slow motion. He threw her to the the ground, and grabbed Liv, spinning her around, one arm around her neck, while his free hand reached for her gun freeing it from its holster, and pointing it at her side. I drew my gun instantly. Adrenaline sending my heart pounding in my ears.

"Sir release my partner, and drop the weapon" I said advancing with caution

"Why did that bitch have to call you? Everything was so perfect. Arielle was going to come with me. She promised not to scream. Back up! I swear ill kill her!" He screamed jamming the gun into Livs side

I radioed for back up. 'Get your head in the game' I told myself. But all I could really do was focus on the gun pointed at Liv. MY Liv. I eased closer as I noticed he had taken a few steps backwards.

"Sir... I began slowly... Ill ask you again drop the weapon, release the detective, get on the ground face down"

"Fuck you!" He raged firing a warning shot in the air the small crowd of people in the vicinity became flooded with chaos

"El we've got your twenty. We heard shots fired. Anyone hit?" Munch asked

"No. The perp fired into the air"

"Don't engage him." Cap warned

"Cap... h-he's got Liv" I stuttered

"Dammit Stabler that would have been nice to know when you called in" Fin snapped

In that time he had moved a few more steps backward. My eyes on the gun he had pointed at Liv. I glanced up to Liv, she nodded. I mouthed "I love you". She smiled, and stomped on his foot. His grip around her loosened, and she wrenched away.

"Shoot him El" Liv yelled racing towards Arielle.

Time seemed to nearly stand still then. Liv had picked up the child and was making her way towards me, when two shots rang out, her face contorted in pain, and she started to go down with the girl in her arms. My attention went back to the perp and I shot him in the knee. I turned back to Liv. She was down. This couldn't be happening!

"NO!" I screamed reaching Liv, and turning her over and checking her pulse

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked Arielle

Just then Fin, Munch, and Cap arrived on the scene. I cradled Livs head in my lap.

"Is the girl hit?" Cap asked reaching me first

I shook my head.I could over hear Fin calling for a bus, but all I could see was Liv's life slipping away on the concrete.

"Baby baby you gotta stay with me" I whispered in her ear listening to her shallowed breathing

I heard and felt everything around me. Liv being removed from my arms. Her body limp as they put her on the gurney. But it couldn't be happening. Could it? Not now. Not after everything that has happened. 'God, please don't let her die' I thought as I climbed into the back of the bus with her clenching her hand. Hoping she could feel me with her.

**Don't hate me guys. I couldn't make things too easy for them. This is why they're so strong. I'll make it up to you with another long Chapter. Reviews are love **


	13. Baby Come Back to Me

**I know some of yall probably hate me because of the last Ch. But dont worry Im not killing anyone off. And I promise there will be some upcoming, well deserved, and anticipated smut ;). Happy reading...**

El

As we rush to Mount Sinai I'm holding her hand, and praying that God doesn't take her from me. I keep flashing back to that moment. I had my gun on him, and she said "Shoot him El", and I hesitated. I fucking hesitated because I was watching _her _instead of watching _him_. This is all my fault. She's right we can't work together anymore! I just want her back in my arms safely where she belongs. I wanna hold her, and never let her go. IAB is going to chew my ass for this, but as long as she makes it. Then I don't care if I'm suspended without pay or put back in uniform walking the beat. She's worth it more than anything.

We come rushing through the ER entrance, my hand still in hers. She's still with me, and I see her eyes start to flutter. Before we're separated I kiss her on the forehead, and tell her I love her, and Ill be there when she wakes up.

"Detective can you tell me what happened?" The Dr begins questioning while I'm craning to see her go through the doors.

"She was shot twice in the back" I say shortly. Trying to hold myself together

Once ive answered all the Drs questions I'm directed to the waiting room. While Liv is headed to surgery. And im silently willing her to fight this like she has fought everything else, and get back to me. She'll make it. I know she will. She would never leave me.

Liv

_Arielle was in my arms, and I was walking towards Elliot. I heard two shots behind me, and then I felt sharp pains in my back, I started to go down, and then my visioned blurred, and faded to black. I felt Elliots arms around me, and heard him begging me to stay with him. I wanted to open my eyes to look at him but I just felt so tired. I felt myself being lifted out of his arms, and moments later his hand squeezing mine. I wanted to squeeze his back to reassure him I was ok. I wanted to ask if Arielle was ok. But I couldn't move. The pain was almost unbearable, and I felt wetness underneath me. Was I hit? What was this place I am hovering in. I gathered up a little strength, and forced my eyes open, I managed to see El's face before the darkness took over again. Then I just kind of hungout in the darkness. It was quiet, and lonely but not entirely uncomfortable. But I wanted to get back to El. I missed him. _

I woke up, looking at the bright lights above me. I felt numb, and stiff. The fog in my head slowly began to clear away. I looked over, and El had his head rested on the edge of the bed, and one hand in mine. I reached over and ruffled his head. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"There's a sight for sore eyes" I croaked

"Liv... he breathed... you've been out for 2 days. They were talking about giving you meds to wake you up soon" He expressed standing up to press a light kiss to my lips

"Two days? What have I missed? How's Arielle? Was she hit?" Questions came pouring out of me as fast as I could think them.

"She wasn't hit. She came to see you" He said gesturing to a card that was on the bedside table

"Cap thinks it'd be best if you do her interview when you're feeling up to it."

"Not while im in here... I said shaking my head... I don't want her to see me like this"

"She's already seen you Liv. But I understand"

"When can I go home?" I asked hopeful. I don't want to be here longer than I have to be

"Liv... he began hesitantly... You were shot in the back. You can't just go home" He looked down absentmindedly playing with my fingers

"What is it you aren't telling me?"

He inhaled a deep breathe "Can you move your legs?"

I paused a beat. Then I concentrated on moving my legs. It hurt but they moved, protesting the whole time. I looked back at him, and smiled triumphantly.

"What else "Dr. Stabler?" I quipped sarcastically

"A bullet tore through one of your kidneys and the damaged part had to be removed. They were more concerned to the one that was lodged in your back. But you can move your legs so that's a good sign but it doesn't mean you won't have to do rehab"

"Yes sir" I said pursing my lips together

"Get a Dr in here El. I wanna know how soon I can get out of this bed, and into a shower. I'm feeling pretty gross" I winced as I tried to push myself up in a sitting position.

El left the room for all of 3 minutes, and returned with a Dr. I smiled, and waited for him to speak. He walked over, and checked the machines I was hooked up to, and went over my vitals.

"You're very lucky Ms. Benson. I'm Dr. Jackson. It seems you have alluded being paralyzed. I won't lie we were worried of it. One more centimeter closer, and it would have been without question. We need to run a few more tests on your kidney function, and see how much intensive of a rehab program you would need but safe to say you can be out of here in another few days or so. And since you're breathing on your own we can remove the oxygen"

"Thank you Dr. Jackson"

"Will there be someone who can stay with you for a few days after you return home?"

Before I could answer Elliot spoke up.

"I'll be there. S'no problem doc"

He never did cease to amaze me. As much as I wanted to argue that I would be perfectly capable of managing fine on my own I knew El was just as stubborn as I was, and he'd break my door down if I didn't let him. Who am I to argue with the man I love? I guess this is where I learn to pick and choose my battles. After the Dr left giving me the all clear to shower the nurse came in with fresh bed sheets, and gowns. As I pushed myself up to a fully sitting position El was by my side pushing back the covers, and wrapping one arm around his neck while he was placing his arms underneath my body.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you shower" He said as he hoisted me up with ease like I was a small child, and carried me through to the bathroom.

He set me down, on the toilet seat gently, and turned the shower on for me. Once he was sure the water wouldn't scald my skin he bent down, and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck pulling me up standing. My legs wobbled but he held me tight against him. He started undoing my hospital gown, and pulled away to let it drop to the floor. Then again he picked me up bridal style, and walked me to the shower.

"Thank you"I said grabbing the hand rails in the shower wall to remain standing. I leaned in and captured his lips. Kissing him was something id never grow tired of

"You don't have to thank me baby. I want to take care of you" He said turning to leave me some privacy

Somehow he always knew what I needed at the right time. I loved that about us. I sighed as the water cascaded over my body. I felt refreshed when I got out 20 mins later. I wrapped a towel around myself, as El came back in with a bag from my house. He set the bag on the floor, and lifted me out of the shower. Once he was sure I could stand on my own he rifled through my bags, and brough out my comfy sweat set, and a set of matching bra, and panties. He thinks of everything. He towel, then blow dried my hair until it was bone straight. Then to my surprise braided it to one side and tied it off with an elastic. I looked up at him my mouth gaped open. He just shrugged.

"I've had practice with my girls" he smiled fondly mentioning them

"How are they?"

"They're great. They stopped by to see you too and send their love"

We fell silent again. With his same tenderness he dressed me. And once again I was in his arms as he carried me from the bathroom and gently placed me back on the bed. If I thought I was in love with him before, there's no doubt about it now. I watched him as he straightened up the bathroom, and smiled to myself at the domesticity of the situation. Once he was finished he made his way back to my bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked climbing on the bed next to me

"Better now" I said curling into his chest ignoring the pull on my stitches as I did so.

**Reviews are love. This is just a filler while I work on the smut you all are craving. Maybe the next chapter? If Liv's up to it ;)**


	14. Im Ready

**Sorry it has taken so long to write this. I went on a mini writing vacation as ive been dealing with my personal life. Not that ya'll care. I may be easing into the dirty smut ya'll are wanting at the end of this chapter. But enough chatter. Happy Reading**

Liv

It's been three days since I last saw Dr. Jackson, and I'm itching to get the hell out of here. But ill be going nowhere as long as my kidney function isn't where they need it to be. I'm retaining more water, than what I'm putting out. I'm starting to get swollen. Not to mention I still can't get out of bed without some sort of assistance. I feel like an invalid. Elliot hardly let's me lift a finger. He's been so attentive. He only leaves my side when I force him to. I lay staring at the cieling lost in these thoughts when I feel him playing with my hair. I look over at him, and smile.

"El, you should really go home, get some sleep, you don't have to be here everyday you know"

He clenched his teeth before swallowing " Why do you always do that? Why do you think there's anywhere id rather be than right here with you?" He grabbed my face between his hands. "There's nowhere else I _want_ to be then by your side. I _need _to be here with you because I don't know how to be without you. When you were shot I just couldn't imagine being without you. So I'm not leaving this place until you do." He said leaning down and joining our lips to a dance we have done many times before. He licked my bottom lip, and I happily granted him access he was seeking. The fact I was in the hospital melted away until we heard someone loudly clearing their throat.

We pulled away from eachother blushing slightly to see my physical therapist standing there with a disapproving look on her face. I was a bit dizzy. Just his kiss alone drives me crazy. Elliot Stabler is going to be the death of me. Especially now that we're more than friends.

"Hi, Erica... Sorry" I feel like a teenager being caught making out on the couch

"You two really need to get a room!" She says shaking her head

"This is a room..." Elliot begins

"The bed is a bit small... but I'm sure if we tried we could really give it a go..." he trails off mocking innocence

I smack his arm, and laugh "El!"

I couldn't believe what he had just said. But I couldn't help thinking back to that night in my apartment when we shared that intimate encounter on the couch. And I recognized a familiar throb between my legs. Am I ready? Not emotionally but physically? I know he'd never hurt me. Not even if I wanted him too. But what happened on the couch was unlike any sexual experience Id had before. And I couldnt help but wonder if we really went there, how explosive things could get. I'm just afraid for El to see my scar. The scar located on my lower belly from the through and through that did damage to my kidney. I know I shouldn't feel self concious but I can't help it. As my self loathing begin to set in as usual El caught on. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

" I've changed the dressing, and ive seen your scar. It doesn't matter to me baby"

I looked up at him eyes wide. How did he know that? Am I that transparent?

El

I'm so happy she's recovering so well. She's a bit of a grouch because she wants to get out. But she's alive, and she's here with me. I never knew what was missing until I found it with her. I sat and watched her as she went through her second agonizing session of rehab. I know it pained her more than she let on. It made me so in awe of her. Her strength. I've always loved that about her.

...

(1 week later)

Liv's being discharged, and I'm so happy to be taking to her home. While we were waiting for her discharge papers we were snugly cuddled up on the bed looking at eachother. I kissed her softly, and breathed her in.

" I'm so happy they're finally letting you out of here. I'm going to take good care of you" I said my voice full of promise.

"I feel like ive wasted half my life in this bed. I just want to thank you because you have been amazing over these past three weeks, and I kind like having you around." She winked

I mocked offense, and pulled her closer to me, and claimed her mouth. As our tongues began to dance together there was a light tap on the door frame. We pulled apart breathing a little irratic, and looked over at the nurse.

"You're all good to go Ms. Benson" The nurse said fully entering the room, and extending Liv's discharge papers

"Thank you Bianca. I'll be back three times a week for my rehab." Liv said with distaste clearly in her voice

"Come by and say 'hi'. You turned out to be a very agreeable patient." The nurse chided

"Anything to get the hell out of her" Liv chuckled

A second nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and up to the edge of the bed. Liv looked into my eyes silently asking if this was necessary. I just got up from the bed, and put out my arms, and helped ease her into the chair. I grabbed Livs bags, and a nurse pushed her out to the exit, and waited with her while I brought the car around. Once I brought the car around I helped Liv into the car, and buckeled her in, despite her constant protests. We made our way through the city to her apartment building. I came to a stop outside, put the car in park, walked around to the passenger side, and hoisted her into my arms. She tried squirming out of my arms.

"El! Put me down! I'm not a baby!"

"I like carrying you" I said kissing her cheek

She pulled her face back, and scrunched it. With a hint of a smile.

"Don't get used to it Stabler. I'll have you chasing me in no time!"

"I'd chase you anywhere Liv. We're partners, remember?"

"What about the bags?" she asked as I kicked the passenger door shut with my foot, and locked the car with the remote in my hand.

"Ill come back for those once ive got you settled"

"Can you make it quick getting me inside? I don't want the humiliation of everyone seeing me being carried in." She mumbled

I know our relationship won't be easy seeing as she's highly independent, and I like for my woman to depend on me. When we got inside I gently set her down on the floor, my grasp moving around her waist as I walked her through to the couch. I helped her get comfortable on the couch, and arranged the pillows so she could get comfortable, and then draped her with a blanket.

"I'll go get the bags now. I'll be back"

When I returned she was stretched out, fast asleep on the couch. I placed the bags inside her bedroom, and walked back over to the couch, tucking the blanket under her chin. I placed a gentle kiss to her hair, and watch her sleep for a few moments. How did I not let myself notice her beauty before? I was so dedicated to making things work with Kathy for the sake of the kids. I swear ill put the same dedication into giving Liv the life she deserves.

...

(Later that Evening)

Liv

I awoke to a wonderful scent filling the air. I stretched, and sat up looking around to see El in the kitchen, his back turned. I scooched to the edge of the sofa, and pushed myself up, and walked slowly over to El. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead. What're you makin'?" I asked inquisitively

"Just some penne, with marinara, and italian smoked sausage. You feel like you could eat?"

"_Anything _that isn't that God awful hospital food sounds good to me" I joked

I watched him put the final touches on dinner, and turned in surprise to find he had set the table. He thought of everything. Table cloth, a candle, real silverware, and plates. It made my heart gush. When he brought the serving plate to the table he pulled out my chair. Was he always this much a gentleman? Had I never noticed before? Once my plate was served up, and in front of me I attacked it. Never in my life had I been glad to see a home cooked meal! We ate with small chatter between, pausing every so often to look at eachother, or hold hands across the table. After dinner I helped him with the dishes. He washed, I dried, and he put them away.

He helped me take a shower, took one with me, and washed my hair. He touched my body with the utmost tenderness. By the time we got out of the shower my body was aflame with desire. I had never felt more ready. When he finished his shower he got out to give me a few moments of privacy. I dried myself off, blow dried my hair, and put the ointment and clean bandage on my wound. I looked myself over in the mirror with disgust at the bandage. But it was now or never. I put my robe on, and exited the bathroom. El was already in bed, laying facing the ceiling, with his arms underneath his head. I turned the light off as I made my way over to the bed, and let the robe fall from my body as I adjusted to the darkness. I slid next to him under the covers, and curled up to him. He wrapped me in my arms, and trailed his hand down my arm, and my bare stomach. He traced patterns there.

"Liv... are you naked?" he asked dumbly

"Yes" I giggled

"Why are you naked?"

"I want you..."

"Want me me to...OH!" he looked down at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes El. I am. Now stop talking, and kiss me" I scooched up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He turned on his side so he could kiss me comfortably, and hold me tighter to him. He daringly reached down, cupped my breast, and began to knead them softly. My breathe caught when he began massaging a nipple with his thumb.

"_More_..." I said so softly I wasn't sure he heard me. He rolled me over onto my back, and cupped both my breasts.

"These are even better looking _out _of a shirt. Liv... if I hurt you... you'll tell me right? I don't want to hurt you" he said gently

"I _know _you won't hurt me El. You're being silly." I said kissing him

He straddled me beneath him, and began nipping, and sucking along my jaw line until he reached my collarbone. He kissed each nipple, and I felt them harden in response. He took a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently while working the other delightfully sore with his thumb. I felt the wetness between my legs, and I just wanted him to hurry. I looked into his eyes.

"_Hurry_..." I whispered

"All in good time babe" he said playfully nipping my ear

"_Mmmm_" I moaned

He un straddled me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I began pushing his boxers down with my feet, ignoring the pull on my stitches. I grazed his back with my fingernails, locked eyes with him, and flipped us over. To his surprise. I sat up straight, supporting myself on the headboard with my arms, while he reached up kneading my breasts, and around to my back, and back to my breasts massaging my nipples. I reached down, and felt his long thick shaft. Just the feel of it in my hand made me hornier then hell. I knew id never get enough of him. I began to stroke him, and he instantly responded becoming hard in my hand. I leant down close to his ear, and kissed the pulsepoint there.

"Are you ready?" I asked softly. Being unsure if I was asking him or myself more.

I slowly guided his shaft into my soaking wet center.

"_Shit_" I readjusted myself up above him holding onto the headboard

He softly grasped my hips, half sat up, and kissed my nipples. I leant down to kiss him once again. I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm going to move now baby" He said lovingly

I said nothing, just nodded, as he took a firmer grasp on my hips. He began to thrust in and out of me slowly. Filling me deeply. I ground against him trying to hurry him along, but he wouldn't go any faster. His pace was agonizingly slow. But I was loving _every_ minute of it. I threw my head back.

"_Oh...don't stop_" I gasped

**Here's the smut. I know it's from Liv's POV again. But it's easier to write it from a chicks POV because I am one lol. Reviews are love :)**


	15. Everytime We Touch

**A/N: To all my readers, favorites, and follows I just want to say a big thank you. You all make me want to keep going with this story. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left in me. But I have tons of ideas swimmin' around in my head!I've even got an idea for a sequel. This story is far from finished though! Happy reading :). **

**Oh yeah the way this one starts, don't worry nothing is missing! **

Liv

"_Oh...my...God_" I choked out.

Grasping the back of El's head and pushing him further into my folds. His tongue was carressing, and swirling, and dipping into me. I felt as if I were having and out of body experience. I felt myself heading for my fourth orgasm of the night. Then I felt something unexpected. He nipped me with his teeth! I came, my vision blurred, and when I opened my eyes again, I was staring into ocean blue eyes.

"You ok, Liv" He asked looking so concerned.

I just nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak. I was still focusing on getting oxygen back into my lungs. Once my breathing slowed down, and I was sure I wouldn't start crying from all the emotions running rapid inside of me I spoke.

"That was...wow"I said kissing him, tasting myself on his lips.

"Welcome home baby"He whispered once we broke apart.

I curled up next to him, and drifted off into the best nights sleep I'd had in years.

Completely spent from our lovemaking the night before, I woke up the next morning just to watch him sleep. He's the most gentle lover. He took extra care because of my injury, always stopping to see if I was 'ok'. I had never been made love to like that. I'd never been made love to at all. My one night stands had been about total fulfillment, and in most cases one-sided. I realized El got pleasure pleasing me. He's so selfless. I love this man more than anything!

I raised my head up onto my hand, and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" I murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

"Good..." He stretched, and yawned"...morning" He pulled me on top of him so he could kiss me properly.

I'd never grow tired of waking up next to him in the morning.

"I'm going to make you breakfast in bed, and then we're going to spend the day on the couch doing absolutely nothing. You can't even look at a case file" He announced, sliding out of bed, and pulling on some shorts.

I was busy thinking about his nice tight ass. So all I had heard was 'breakfast in bed'.

"Huh? What was the rest of that?"I looked up at him feigning innocence.

"I said we are going to spend the day on the couch doing nothing. Don't even think about work. Not happening" He said emphasizing every word as if I were hard of hearing.

"El, I still have to talk to Arielle!"

"I'll take you down to the station in a couple of days. You need time to recover. You won't be fully back in action for awhile anyway. There's nothing you can do, Liv." He said kissing my hair before heading off to cook my breakfast.

I laid back down again, snuggling into the pillows. If that son of a bitch subjected that poor little girl into further abuse than he had before I'll nail his ass. I'm just going to drive myself crazy until I can talk to her. That's all I can think about now.

I got lost in my thoughts about how the case would be built against that bastard, and eventually dozed off. I woke about 30 minutes later to El carrying a tray loaded with food. I stretched and sat up against the headboard.

"Wow! I hope you planned on helping me eat this"

"Of course. And stop thinking about Arielle, you'll just worry yourself to death"

I looked over at him, and just shook my head. Yeah, we've been together too long. How does he know what I'm thinking?

After breakfast we found ourselves on the couch, watching Planet of the Apes. Well El was watching but I had other things on my mind, and I wanted to see if I could persuade him to join my carnal activities.

I climbed into his lap, straddling him, blocking his view of the TV. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He responded at first, and softly pushed me back. He shook his head.

"No Liv." He said firmly

I sucked in a sharp breathe, blew it out, and climbed off his lap. I crossed my arms, and pounted. I was actually kind of pissed. How dare he reject me! He was willing last night. What's his problem? I got up, went to my bedroom, and closed the door behind me. I sauntered over to the bed, and layed on it. My feelings were hurt, I wanted to cry.

I was alone in the room for all of 5 minutes when El slowly pushed the door open. He walked toawards me cautiously, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Liv what's wrong?"

I turned away from him. I don't know why I was being so emotional about this but I just couldn't help myself.

"Nothing. Go back, and watch the movie. I'm just tired" A sob caught in the back of my throat

Instantly I felt him pulling my into his arms. I tried to squirm free but his hold was strong.

"Talk to me Liv. What is it, really?"

I turned to face him.

"I just feel...I felt like you didn't want me" I half whisper

"Liv! Are you kidding?! I will ALWAYS want you babe. I just don't want to wear you out or make you feel like we have to be in bed all the time"He said keeping eye contact so I could see the truth in his words.

"I...I want to. It makes me feel close to you. Feeling your skin on mine" I said softly averting my eyes.

He kissed me softly at first, I responded gathering my hands on the back of his neck. His mouth left mine only to trail to my soft spot on my neck. I found myself underneath him. This is becoming my favorite place. My safe place. He began unbuttoning my top, kissing his way down to the valley between my breasts, and down my stomach.

He sat up slowly still straddling my knees, he began taking off his shirt. I reached up to help him but his hand caught mine in mid air, and pushed it back down to the bed, holding it there. Once his shirt was on the floor, he sat up, and began taking off his pants. I placed my hands behind my head, and watched the show. Boy do I feel lucky!

"Your turn" He said seductively.

He grabbed me by the ankles, and pulled me towards the edge of the bed.

"OW!"I said feigning hurt

"Oh my God! Liv I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" He asked clearly panicked

I start laughing.

"Gotcha! I was wondering when you were going to stop holding back Stabler. I've got enough drugs in my system to numb a horse! Now... continue."

"Yes ma'am"

I raised my hips so he could pull my shorts and panties down all in one go. He wrapped one arm around my waist and shuffled us up to the headboard with his free arm. He laid me against the pillows. He lowered his mouth to my nipple, sucking hard. While his mouth was working on my left breast, he was kneading my right into stiff, sore delight.

There will never be a time where he touches me, and my body doesn't respond.

Then the pattern continued switching sides. He began palming over my body. Tracing patterns on my belly, his hand moving lower, and lower. His hand made his way across my hips to my inner thigh. While suckling a breast, and looking into my eyes he spread my legs. I was nearly dripping anticipating his touch! His hand carressed my slick, wet center.

"I see you're ready for me" he whispered

I whimpered in response when I felt his index, and middle finger inside of me. He began to pump slowly, achingly slowly. I bit my bottom lip, it felt so good. He slid his fingers out, and brought them to his mouth for a taste. Nothing had ever turned me on so much! He placed his arms on either side of my shoulders, the tip of his shaft at my throbbing entrance. I bent my legs at the knee.

"Take me"I husked

At those words he thrust into hard, and fast. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into faster, and faster. I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

"_mmm...baby im gonna come_!" I squeezed out

He groweled, and thrust hard. I felt my walls tightening around his shaft.

"_Come_"He ordered into my ear

"_Ohhhh.._."

I came, shivering, and grasping onto him tightly. I rolled us over, and layed my head on his chest, falling asleep with him still inside of me.

**Sorry it took awhile to update. Love it? Hate it? Reviews are love :). What do guys want our favorite couple to get up to next? **


	16. Homewrecker

**A/N: Everyone has been asking for Liv and Kathy to get into. So I'm gonna try my best to give you that. I was thinking about letting them have a little confrontation. Happy Reading!**

El

Hours after our lovemaking had ceased, our muscles tired, and screaming for sleep. We lay spent holding eachother. Her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her.

"That was...Wow" Liv said placing light kisses on my chest.

"You were pretty great yourself"

"Asshole" She said playfully smacking me

"Yeah but I'm YOUR asshole"

"Hm.. unfortunately" She snorted

I rolled her over onto her back, and began an assault of tickling her because I know how much she hates that.

"STOP! EL! STOP STOP" She gasped between laughter

Our eyes locked, and our breathing began to slow down. I leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. It was getting hot until we were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?"Liv asked as we pulled apart

"I dont know. I haven't ordered any take-out"

"Go see who it is"

"Are you this bossy with all your boyfriends?" I ask slipping on shorts, and a teeshirt

"Nope!" She said popping her mouth on the P "Just you!"

The knocking on the door continued. Getting louder with impatience.

I made my way through the hall to door, when I answered it I froze.

Liv

I heard muffled voices through the door. I threw on some pajama bottoms, a cami, and made my way into the hall. Ignoring the pain in my gut as I did so quickly. As I got closer I heard Kathy, and she sounded angry.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" She screeched

"Kathy now is not a good time. Olivia is still recooperating."

"I don't give a fuck! I wanna talk to her! I know you're fucking her!"

I stepped fully into the room as she pushed past El into the living room. I remained cool.

"Kathy, how nice to see you. What do I owe the pleasure?"

I knew she was angry with me, and I didn't want to upset her further. I was curious though, as to why she was angry with me for.

"Shut the fuck up Olivia, you know damn well what this is about" She sneered. Venom dripping off every word

"I'm sorry Kathy but I really don't... Would you like to sit down, and talk?" I asked remaining polite

Elliot stood near the door watching back, and forth between us looking as confused as I am.

"NO! I just came to say something I've been keeping in for a longtime. You..." She says pointing at me "Are nothing but a homewrecking slut!"

Elliot moved to step between us but I held up my hand.

"Kathy you're way out of line. I think it's time for you to go!"

She stepped forward until she was directly in front of me. And then she bitch slapped me across the face, grabbing my hair, pulling me to the ground where she began to bang my head on the floor. I barely registered what was happening. I wrapped my legs around her waist, flipped us and held her down at the shoulder. I didn't want to fight her.

"Kathy, STOP. Calm down, and Ill let you up. STOP" I said firmly

She began to claw at me with her finger nails. So I swiftly flipped her over onto her front, and twisted her arm behind her back. Holding her face to the floor, with my knee in her back.

"OW! FUCK! OK! LET ME GO!"

I got off of her, stood up, and began walking towards the door. She grabbed me from behind, and threw me to the floor. She knocked the wind out of me. She kicked me in my injured side. I screamed out in pain. I kicked her feet out from underneath her, straddled her, and slapped her as hard as I could. I raised my hand in the air to slap her again, when I felt El's arms around me pulling me off of her.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as I tried to squirm free.

I was no longer thinking. I was pissed, and I wanted to beat the hell out of her! He let me go. Only to snatch Kathy up by the arms, and guide her to the door. She stopped, and turned to face me. El's hold on her stayed firm.

"It's always been you Olivia. Whenever something was wrong on the job hell even something wrong at home when we were together. He would rather talk to you. You stole his heart from me long before the divorce, and ill never forgive you. I can't compete with you. I hope you two will be very happy together"

She let El guide her to the day, and stopped again.

"Oh, and another thing... take good care of my children. I can't do this anymore" As she left closing the door behind her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

This bitch really lost her mind. That was all I could really think. The words she had said before hadn't really sunk in yet. My thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. Elliot opened it to be met by Lizzie, Dickie, and bags. Oh my God! She just dumped her kids.

I made my way over to meet El at the door.

"Lizzie... Dickie, what are you guys doing here?" I asked internally cringing at the assumption my answer was right

"Mom said we're gonna live with you now" Lizzie stepped forward, wrapped her arms around my waist and began to cry

I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh... it's ok honey. Everything is going to be ok"

I looked over at El who was doing a similar action with Dickie. With my eyes I asked 'what are we going to do?' and he mouthed "We'll talk about this later". I nodded, and led Lizzie over to the couch. She looked up at me, holding tight to me.

"Why doesn't mom want us anymore Olivia?" She asked softly as tears trailed down her face.

My heart broke. I gently wiped away the tears with my thumbs, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I made it up in my mind to take care of Lizzie, and Dickie as they were my own. And love them with my whole heart, and protect them with my life.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. But you're welcome here with me if you want to stay..."

I looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep. I softly got out of her grasp, and layed her on the couch. Covering her with a blanket. I went out into the hall, and began helping El bring their things inside. I sighed.

"Elliot... How could she just abandon her kids like this? What are we going to do? I've been meaning to talk to you about something, and now it seems like its the best time. You should move in. I know we just started, but now is as good a time as any. Your loft isn't enough room for them. So what do you say?" I asked taking my eyes away from him

I was inwardly expecting a rejection. I felt him step closer to me, he lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Liv... you have read my mind. Of course I want to move in. Kathy must assume I live here anyway. How are you feeling? You didn't let her best you, but she got a few good licks in"

"I'm a bit sore, and I have the headache from hell. But you know I can take a few hits"

I leaned in to kiss him. Pouring everything I felt, and anything unsaid into the kiss. I hoped this was the right thing to do. I hope I'm not rushing anything. But I want this more than anything. We heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Dickie standing there watching.

"Does this make you our new mom now?"

"We're not married Dickie. But I love you, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen, and Ill always be there for you all whenever you need me."

Dickie hesitantly stepped forward, and wrapped us into a group hug. I touseled his hair, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Today really sucked, you know? But having you in dad makes it suck less" He muffled leaning into me.

Atleast having the kids not hate me makes all of this easier to deal with.

**That's the end of Kathy. She won't be you guys liked the little fight scene! Hate it? Love it? Reviews are love :)**


	17. New Beginnings

**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon, and I already have a few ideas for a sequel. I would like to thank all the readers, followers, and favoriters. And especially the ones who took time to leave a review. Even the guests who I couldnt respond to. Thank you so much for your support of my story. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Happy Reading :)**

Liv

After we settled the kids into my guest room, and made sure they understood we were open to them if they needed to talk. We made our way to my bedroom, _our_ bedroom. I can't believe he agreed to move in with me. I can't be happier though.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" I asked looking up at El as I lay curled into his side.

"I'm sure they're going to have some questions, and be a little upset for awhile. But they know we're here for them. I never saw this coming..."

I could see his internal dialougue of this being his fault. And I wanted to protect him from that.

"Dont. Don't go there El. This. Is. NOT. Your. Fault" I said putting emphasis on the last sentence.

Even though I knew it was pointless. Elliot is as stubborn (if not more so) as I am. So I would just have to let him blame himself for this until he realized on his own he had nothing to do with this.

"I'm gonna go see if she'll talk to me. Tomorrow I mean. She's had time to calm down, and maybe she's come to her senses"

"Ok." I leant up to kiss his lips, and snuggled down to sleep.

The days events had worn me out, and I felt exhausted.

In the morning I woke up alone, with a note on my pillow. Elliot saying he went to talk to Kathy, and he would fill me in when he got back. I rolled over onto my back, and smiled for no reason. I was just so happy! I was interrupted by the knock on my bedroom door. Must be one of the kids.

I sat up. "Come in"

My door pushed open slowly, and Lizzie popped her head in.

"Morning... is my dad gone?"She asked slowly stepping into the room.

I pushed the covers back, and sat up right on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to me. I watched as she eased herself down beside me. She looked up at me, and her eyes grew reached up, and gently touched my face.

"Did my mom do that to you?"She asked

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to her, and I also didn't want her to think bad about her mother.

"We had an... altercation yesterday when she brought you over. But I'm ok Lizzie" I said trying to breeze through and get this out of the way.

"Liv, me and Dickie are 13 but we're not stupid, and plus I heard everything out in the hallway" She said knowingly

I felt myself blush.

"I'm so sorry you heard all of that, and I'm sorry that she left you. But I promise. I promise you Lizzie, I WON'T leave you, and Dickie. I love you sweetie" I said speaking from my heart

Lizzie looked away from me, and I saw her body shake and heard silent sobs escape. I pulled her into me, and held her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Why does it have to be like this! Everything is so fucked up! Mom wants a divorce, dad finally caved in, and gave it to her. Everything fell apart. And I'm all fucked up because of all of this shit!" She broke apart in my arms.

I wondered how long she had been holding all of this in. I pulled her onto the bed, and laid her on the bed, and laid beside her.

"It's ok honey. Everything is going to be ok. You can talk to me anyime, about anything" I said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You've been apart of my whole life Liv. But since you and dad got together he is _alot _happier, and I want to thank you for making my daddy happy. I love you too"Her voice heavy with pent up emotion.

"I want you to know. I love your father with all of my heart, and I will not do anything to hurt him or you"I said promisingly

We layed there in silence for awhile. Bonding. It felt nice.

"Not to break up this little love fest, but I'm starving. Can we go make breakfast?" She asked

We got up, and headed to the kitchen. Lizzie walked over to my Bose stereo system, and placed her ipod on the dock. She pushed play, and music filled the air.

"Do you mind?" She asked

"No. Not at all. Besides maybe it'll wake Dickie" I said winking at her

"Maybe but the smell of food definitely will!" She giggled, and smiled

Her first smile since yesterday. Maybe she would be ok, and happy here. We made small talk as we cooked breakfast. Once the smell of sausage hit the air Dickie emerged from the guest room with his hair sticking up all over.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast?" Dickie said yawning, and running his hands through his hair.

El

I returned home to see Liv, Dickie, and Lizzie watching Fast & Furious. Liv saw me first, and got up to come greet me. She pulled me into a hug, and kissed me.

"Hey" She said when we broke apart

"Hey"

"You were gone a longtime. Did you talk to her? Is she ok?"She began throwing the questions at me

I looked over at the kids who seemed to be totally engrossed in the movie, and pulled Liv into the kitchen. I began speaking in hushed tones.

"She's gone. Liv she's disappeared. She wasn't at the house, and she didn't go in to work today. I talked to Kathleen, and Maureen. They haven't heard from her. I filled them in on everything as well"

Liv searched my eyes for a moment before sighing, and looking at the floor.

"Do you think she'd hurt herself? Do you think she's ok? I don't think the kids could take it if she..."She sighed.

She didn't need to continue. I knew what she meant.

"El, Lizzie is hurting. That's all I can tell you because I don't want to break her confidence. And Dickie seems ok but maybe you should talk to him"She said in equally hushed tones.

"I'll talk to Dickie. But hey, how are you? Have you seen your face?"I asked trying to break the melancholy mood the conversation brought along.

"Shut up El! It doesn't look that bad! Does it?"She asked sounding unsure

"No just a couple bruises. But you're still beautiful" I said gently placing my hands on either side of her face, and kissing her softly.

She leant up to my ear "Bedroom later?" She whispered

I just smiled, and nodded.

"It's a date detective" I smirked

She grabbed my hand, and lead me to the living room. Where we joined the kids, watching the rest of the movie. When the movie finished the kids said their "Goodnights", and headed to bed. We stayed on the couch for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Liv looked over at me.

"Now that they're in bed maybe you can put me to bed" She said standing up, and walking backwards towards the bedroom

I mocked shock.

"Detective Benson have you always been such a sex fiend?" I asked walking slowly towards like a predator to their prey.

"You just make me so... _hot_" She said.

I closed the bedroom door behind me softly. And grabbed her waist possessively. I leaned in close. Inhaling her scent was enough to drive me wild.

"You smell so good" I husked

She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me. She didn't need to say it. I knew. I love her too. So much. I looked at her pouty, full lips. They looked so juicy I just wanted to suck them! So I did. She moaned in approval.

I pulled her shirt off, and pushed her shorts down. Then I just stood back admiring her lucious curves. I began unbuttoning my shirt, I threw it to the floor, then I pulled off my tank top, threw that to the floor too, I unbuckeled the belt to my pants, unbuttoned, and unzipped them, pushing them down, and stepping out of them. I pulled her back into my arms, holding her close. When our skin touched it felt as if a charge went through me.

"That was the hottest strip tease Ive ever gotten from a man El" She husked

"You ain't seen nothin yet babe" I said cupping her nice, firm butt

Before she could respond I knelt down, lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and pressed her up against the wall. I began assaulting her body with kisses starting at her mouth, and working her way to the top of her perfect boobs that I loved so much. She hissed, and moaned. I looked into her eyes, and with my right hand I massaged a butt cheek before dipping down between her legs. My hand reached her sodden panties, and I felt myself harden instantly. I began massaging her wet folds through her panties, and watched as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"You're so wet for me huh?" I said kissing her hard on the lips.

I moved her panties to the side, and ran my index finger the length of her slit. I shuddered at the contact, and she moaned. I stuck my index finger, and middle finger inside and began pumping slowly. Her eyes rolled, and soft moans escaped her open mouth.

"_Please, hurry El. I'm so close_" She moaned

She brought our mouths together, and our tongues began to enterwine. I pushed my boxers down, and placed the tip of my shaft at her soaking wet entrance. I entered her hard and fast. I began thrusting slow, and hard.

"_Mmm... ahhh...ohmgod El don't stop!_" She choked out

I pushed into her deeper, supporting my free arm against the wall. I closed my lips around her sweet spot on her shoulder.

"_argh!_" She cried out

I pulled back to see her face. Checking if she was hurt. Relief filled me when I realised she was just fine. I pulled out of her for a moment, she unwrapped her legs from around my waist, and landed shakily on her feet. She had a mischevious glint in her eye as she went on her knees. She looked up at me before grabbing my shaft in both hands, and closing her mouth around me.

"Oh...fuck" I breathed.

I watched as she stroked and massaged me with her mouth, and hands. I placed both my hands against the wall.

"Shit! I'm gonna come...Liv?"I warned

She nodded, and stood up. We made our way to the bed, and got under the covers. I couldn't really think for I was thorougly sex drunk. But there was one thing I wanted to talk to Liv about. I rolled onto my side facing her.

"You are _amazing_. And I love you so much! But I think we need a bigger place. Lizzie, and Dickie need their own rooms..."I trailed off

"You wanna get a house?!" She asked excitedly

"Yes. I wanna get a house" I said pecking her lips.

I watched as she drifted off to sleep, I cradled her close to me, thinking getting a house is only the beginning of what I wanted for us.

Reviews are love :). Only a few more chapters before I wrap this up, and start the sequel.


	18. House Hunting Playtime

**A/N: To the guests asking for the title of the sequel... Im not sure yet but it will say "More than_"... Only 2 more chapters after this :(. Don't worry I'll be back soon! **

Liv  
I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in the last couple days. Was I dreaming or did El really say he wants to get a house? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his lips press against my temple.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Did you ask me if or did you say you wanted to get a house last night?"

He pulled me closer to him, and smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did. We can't all live in this apartment forever. Liz and Dickie are going to get tired of sharing a bathroom. C'mon Liv what do you say?"

"You're right. They need their own rooms, and if we stay living on top of each-other like this we might end up hating and killing each-other."

I laughed. But then reality hit me. I was no longer a bachelorette. I no longer had need of my single living apartment. 'God if this is a dream...please don't wake me!'. I rolled over on top of him, and kissed him. I couldn't help the permanent smile I had on my face I was so happy!

"Ok. Let's do it! Let's start looking for a house! But first let's tell Lizzie and Dickie!" I said excitedly.

"Well we better do it now before they head off to school." he said exiting the bed, slipping on some pajama bottoms and a tank.

I followed his example, slipping on some yoga pants and a cami.  
We made our way to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Oh look it's the lovebirds!" Dickie chided, sipping his orange juice.

"I think it's cute how happy they are!" Lizzie said smiling.

"Good-morning" I said hugging Lizzie and ruffling Dickies hair.

"Morning Liv" she said squeezing me back.

"Morning... Hey don't mess up my hair!" he said brushing it back into place with his hands.

I shook my head and giggled. He looked so much like his father then, and I couldn't help but picture what it would be like to have little Stablers of my own some day. El cleared his throat, pouring hisself a glass of juice.

"We have something to tell you two-"

"Liv's pregnant?! Pay up Liz you owe me 10 bucks!" Dickie said holding out his hand towards his sister.

"I'm not pregnant! Nothing like that. We wanna know what you guys would think if we got a house..." I said looking to the floor. Not sure of what their reaction would be.

"Really?! That would be great! I love Dickie but I'm sick of sharing a room with him. He needs his own room to have it smelling like feet!" Lizzie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"It would be nice not looking at girlie things first thing in morning. I'm in!" He said smiling, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ok. Great! We'll start looking. Have a good day at school. Need some lunch money?" El asked pulling out his wallet.

El  
Liv agreed to getting a house. I can't wait to start looking. She's going to be so surprised at the type of houses we go looking at. I made some investments a few years back, and they have been successful. Enough to have a comfortable life.

Liv deserves the best. And I intend to give it to her. But there was one thing I had to do before I took her house hunting or else she wouldn't really enjoy it and I wanted her focus.

I knocked on the bathroom door before pushing it open.

"Come in"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked already knowing she would say she is fine.

"I'm fine" she said shoving her toothbrush into her mouth and brushing her teeth.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms leaning against the doorway.

"Well if you're really feeling up to it...how would you like to go to the station today? Talk to Arielle. I know you're still thinking of her"

"You're amazing! Yes I would love to go in!" she squealed throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me with adoration, and a hint of lust.

"When you're ready we'll go." I said turning away from the room to give her some privacy.

When we get to the station Liv receives a warm welcome from everyone. We also decide to tell captain we are in a relationship. Although we never really have to tell cap'n anything.

"You two will no longer be partnered together. Liv you'll be working with Fin, and Elliot you'll now be partnered with Munch" that's all cap says before going back to his paperwork.

As we head to leave, he calls after us.

"Congratulations, you both have never looked so happy"

"That was easier than I thought" Liv breathed releasing the breathe she had been holding.

"I know. And now someone is waiting to see you" I said gesturing to her desk.

Arielle saw her first, and hopped out of the chair, hugging Liv's legs.

"You're ok! Thank you for returning me back to my momma!" she said holding onto Liv's legs for life.

Liv patted her back, and pulled her away softly.

"Hey Arielle, how are you sweetie? I got your card, thank you. Now I want to ask you some questions. Will you come talk with me?" Liv asked kneeling down to be level with the little girl.

The little girl looks at her mother, who nods, before taking Liv's hand, and nodding. Liv stands upright and leads her to the interview room. I situate her mother in the lounge, and then go watch my woman work her magic. I stand watching, and listening through the intercom and mirror.

"Arielle what we're going to talk about is going to be really hard but I need you to tell me about your uncle, ok honey?" Liv said gently

"Ok." she said hesitantly

"I know you don't want to talk about it sweetie but I need you to trust me. Please tell me. I need to know so I can help you. And I'm going to make sure he never gets near you again" Liv said reassuring her.

"I trust you" she said looking down at the floor.

"Good. Now I need to know first did anything happen when he took you last week? Did he hurt you?" Liv asked

"Yeeeeeess!" the girl started wailing and crumbled into her arms.

Liv soothed her, and rocked her.

"What happened? Can you tell me?" Liv gently asked once Arielle had calmed down.

"He took me to his house. I was scared, he said if I didn't go with him he would kill momma. So I did. When we got inside he pushed me on the couch. I tried to get up and make him stop but he held my arms down. I started kicking my legs but he sat on top of me, and then h-he pulled down my pants. Then he pushed inside me.I didn't want to be there anymore so I went away. I pretended I was at home with momma..." she finished tears trailing down her face.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, and he will never hurt you again." Liv said handing the girl a tissue.

Liv  
After having a few moments to collect myself from interviewing Arielle, El and I headed to the car to get an early start on house hunting.

We had been driving for about an hour when I realized we were in the nice part of town.

"Elliot what are we doing here? In case you forgot a detectives salary does NOT pay this much!" I said

"Relax, I never told you this before but awhile back I made a few investments. We can afford to live in this area without going broke" he said smiling at me as I stared at him my mouth hung open.

I didn't even know what to say. I was speechless. We pulled up in front of a 2 story townhouse, a realtor already outside. We got out of the car and headed up the stairs to meet the realtor. She offered her hand to El, and then me.

"Hi, Mr. stabler? Christi Grady"

"Hello. I'm Elliot and this is my girlfriend Olivia."

"Nice to meet you both. Would you like to take a look around?"

We looked at each-other, back at her and then nodded.

"Ok" she said unlocking the door"Follow me".

When we first stepped into the door we were met by a staircase. It had iron rails, and carpet on the stairs. Christi went on to tell us all entry ways and hallways had wood floorings. The bedrooms had nice thick, cream colored carpet. There are 2 bathrooms, and 3 bedrooms downstairs. Upstairs is the master bedroom with en suite bathroom, 2 bedrooms, with 2 small bathroom. The more I saw of it the more I loved it. I was in awe. One because I always wanted a place like this, and two because El was willing to give it to me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had other appointments today. But feel free to look around. Just lock up when you're done, and return the keys to my office" the realtor said handing the keys to El.

This could be fun... When Christi left we made our way into the kitchen. It was beautiful it had an island in the middle, attached to the kitchen sink, and dishwasher, 10 cabinets, big fridge, and freezer. It was perfect. I caught El by the hand and spun him around, pressing him against the refrigerator.

"This house is my dream! Thank you!" I said kissing him hard.

The fact that he would do this for me made me really hot for him. I wanted to take him then in there in this kitchen! When we pulled apart, panting, I noticed his eyes had turned a few shades darker.

"There's still a couple more houses to look at... Is this the one you want?" He husked.

I was pressed so tight against him I could feel his hardness. I wanted to show him a side of me he had never seen before. I wanted to be completely uninhibited with him.

"El you feel like foolin' around?"I breathed.

His eyes popped open, wide with surprise.

"What?! Here?! What if we get caught?"

"Who's going to catch us? We have the keys, and the doors are locked..." I whispered into his ear.

I made my move fast and released his belt buckle, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. I stepped back and victoriously watched as they fell down to his ankles.

He looked up at me, his mouth falling open. As if asking himself 'did she really just do that?'. I had so much more planned for him. I still had hold of his belt. I stepped forward with his belt behind my back, leaned in kissing his neck before giving it a little nip.

"Can I tie you up?" I ask softly.

"Wha?" He asked sort of dumbly but I found it cute.

I threw my head back and chuckled.

"Please? It'll be funnn.." I said poking out my bottom lip.

He grinned.

"Detective Benson I never knew you were such a freak" He laughed.

"You'll never be bored of me Detective Stabler" I smiled.

"Now lay across the island...please"

He does as I request and lays on his back, arms at his sides. I climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Arms up" I command softly.

"_Liv you're killing me_" He groaned in pure need.

I secured one wrist by the belt strap looping through the buckle, and the other by wrapping the other end around the middle before securing it in the belt loop. I gave it a tug to make sure he couldn't break free before laying them above his head.

I climbed off of him, took off my coat, scarf, shirt, bra, pants, and panties. I climbed back on top of him with my scarf in my hand. Straddling him again. I stretched the scarf tight between both hands, grinning widely at him.

"This is going over your eyes. Taking out touch and sight" I said grinding against him.

"_Fuck Liv_" He growled.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, laying kisses on his chest as I went. I caught his nipple between my teeth and tugged hard.

He grunted in response.

I leaned in close nipping his earlobe, giving it a nip.

"You like that?" I asked seductively

"_Yes_.." He answered his voice hoarse with arousal.

"Open your mouth" I said.

When he did I placed one of my boobs into it.

"Close your mouth, and suck." I commanded.

He closed his mouth around my nipple, an began swirling the tip of his tongue around and around. I wanted his hands on me, but even more I was enjoying having total control.

"_Mmm... El...that's good_" I cried out.

"Stop" I commanded.

I shimmied up his chest before my dripping, wet folds were right above his mouth, and I could feel his breathe on me.

"_You smell so good. Let me taste you. Please_" He begged writhing beneath me.

"Lick"

That same moment he flicked out his tongue, and cupped his mouth to my center. I sat upright above him pinching my nipples. I began rocking my hips as I sat on his face.

"_Ohm...baby...yesss_" I moaned as I felt his tongue dip in and out of me.

If I didn't reign us both in soon I'd come right now. I pulled away from him.

"_Dammit Liv_!" He groaned ferociously

"Awe you frustrated baby?"

"_Please Liv...please I have to have you_" He begged.

I shimmied back down, grabbing the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. I grabbed his shaft and took his tip into my mouth, sucking hard.

"_Liv...fuck! Please_"

"Ok, ok. Only because you have been so good."

I straddled him again, and slid onto his shaft. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and began bouncing up and down on him. I began to go faster, and harder. I felt my orgasm on the rise.

"_ahh...ohhh_!"

I felt him tense beneath coming seconds behind me. I freed his hands, and took my scarf off of his eyes.

"That was...I think we have to buy the house now!" El said his chest heaving up and down.

"I wanna make an offer but I wanna know what the kids will think of it" I said climbing off of him.

"Well I think we should look at the rest of the house first..." El said as he climbed off the island.

El  
On the way home we picked up a few pizzas, and decided to tell the kids about the house. If they liked it we decided we would buy it.

I was exhausted. After all our sexcapades. After Liv took me in the kitchen, I took her in the bathroom against the shower wall, the bed in the master bedroom, and even the staircase.

The finest moment was when she took control of me in the kitchen. That was hot as hell!

When we got home the kids were in the kitchen doing their homework. They looked up, happy to see us.

"Hey dad, hey Liv. Where you guys been?" Dickie asked eyeing the pizza.

"We went to the station, and then we went to look at houses" I answered as we shared a look.

Liv opened a cabinet, and brought down paper plates, and plastic cups, serving everyones plates. We sat around eating and laughing. I spoke up.

"Tomorrow is Friday. How would you guys like to take a look at the house? We really like it but we won't buy it if you guys don't."

"I can't wait to see it!" Lizzie said excitedly.

**Friday afternoon**

We took the kids to see the house. Once we got in the door, they ran from room to room.

They were so excited. They met us in the living room.

"Well?" Liv asked

"We like it, no no we LOVE it!"

Liv looked at me smiling, and nodded. I looked at Christi, and smiled.

"We'll take it!"

"Are you sure? It's the first house you've looked at. I have 5 other listings to show you" Christi said fumbling through paperwork.

We all laughed.

"Its the one. We love this house. It's perfect. We'll take it" I said

"Ok, well I'll start drawing up your paperwork! When would you like to move in?" the realtor asked.

"As soon as possible!" Liv blurted out.

We all looked at her and laughed. I could tell how happy this had made her. And I wanted to continue making her happy for the rest of our lives.

**I hope this satisfies you guys for awhile until I can figure out the next couple of chapters. Reviews are love :)**


	19. Moving in

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this story so much. I'm proud of it :). There's only one chapter left, and then ill take a break, and focus on my other story, while writing out the sequel. I'll reveal the title of the sequel when I close the last chapter. I want to again thank the readers, followers, favoriters, and guests. Thank you! The wonderful reviewers you all made me want to keep writing this. Thank you for the suggestions. Happy reading :)...**

Liv  
  
_A couple weeks later  
_  
After the final papers for the house were signed we began packing up my apartment, and El's loft. The house was huge, and we would have to buy more furniture but what we had combined was enough.

Lizzie and Dickie had each chosen themes for their rooms, and they had their bedroom furniture from Kathy's house. We hadn't seen Kathy since she attacked me almost a month ago. Dickie seemed to be doing ok but I was worried for Lizzie. She seemed to be wrapped up in her feelings of being abandoned but she came to me often, and I felt good that I could be there for her.

I was packing up the clothes in the closet when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."I said.

"Liv?" Lizzie said sounding nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying not to panic.

"I...uh... I have an um...female problem..."She said softly looking at the floor.

"Oh! Oh...is this...has...have you. Is this your first period?" I fumbled with my words before finally asking.

Suddenly all sorts of questions were running through my mind. Had Kathy had a chance to have the talk with her? How much did Lizzie know about the changes going through her body besides what was being taught at school.

"Yeah, it just happened. I freaked out, and then I remembered you were here." She said smiling.

Once I got her settled with some medicine for her cramps, and some tampons. We sat on the floor near the closet packing away clothes. I looked up at her.

"How much about this do you know? Has your mother sat down and talked to you hon?" I asked cautiously.

"She just told me that when I was around this age my body would start changing, and my periods would start."She said.

"They may not come every month but you should always be prepared when they do." I said softly.

"I'll remember that. Thank you Liv. I love you" She said moving closer only to wrap me up in a hug.

"I love you too sweetie!" I said squeezing her back.

I watched as she happily left my room to go finish packing the kitchen. 'I could get very used to this'. I thought as I watched her go.

El  
  
Liv and I have only been together for a couple of months but I couldn't help the joy she had brought to my life. And to Lizzie and Dickies stepping in where their mother had left them in such a state.

For the past couple of days I had been thinking about Olivia and I. About everything we had been through as partners, as friends, how easily our relationship is. How deep my love for her is.

I decided now is as good a time as any. I'm going to ask Olivia Benson to marry me. I want to give her the happy life she deserves. But first I wanted to talk to Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie to see how they felt about having Olivia apart of the family permanently. My thoughts were interrupted by Fin calling my name repeatedly.

"What? What were you saying?" I asked somewhat dumbly.

"I asked you what you were thinking about so heavily? Does it involve our favorite brunette?" Fin asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I said throwing a balled up paper at him.

"Ok ok. So what's on your mind El?"Fin asked before sitting on the chair beside my desk.

"I'm gonna ask Liv to marry me Fin." I said beaming.

"That's fantastic!"

"You think?"

"Im happy for you both. Really!" He said clapping me on the back.

"When are you gonna do it? Did you get a ring yet?" He asked.

"I'm gonna talk to the kids first. And no I haven't picked her ring yet. I'm gonna ask her when we move into the house."

"When do you move into the house?"

"By the end of this week. Liv, Lizzie, and Dickie are packing up the apartment now."

"Looks like you've got some plans to make." Fin said with a smirk before diving back into his paperwork.

I text Maureen, and Kathleen.

_We need to have a family meeting.  
_  
Kathleen answered immediately.

_Ok. Is everything ok?  
_  
After 5 minutes Maureen replied.

_Hey dad is everything ok? Liv? Liz? Dickie?  
_  
I answered them both letting them know everyone was fine I just wanted to talk. I told them to pick up Lizzie and Dickie and meet me for lunch tomorrow.

Though I was nervous my kids might not be too happy about this. I felt like they loved Liv and would accept our happiness with open arms.

The next day the kids met me at the cafe across the street from the station.

"Hey dad" They all said simultaneously.

"Hey guys" I said removing my jacket, placing it across the back of my chair, before sitting down.

Maureen took a sip of her ice tea, looked to the other three, and spoke.

"What's up dad? You're not sick or anything are you?"

"No kids. But this is important. What do you guys think of Olivia?"

"What?! Dad are you kidding we all love Olivia! She's known us our whole lives. She's great! Dad I swear if you break up with her I'm never talking to you again!" Lizzie said folding her arms across her front.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie nodded in silent agreement.

"No I'm not breaking up with her. I want her to marry me and I wanted to know how you guys would feel about it. And now I see."

"It's about time dad! We haven't seen you this happy since the divorce!" Kathleen squealed.

"I'm happy for you dad. Liv is great." Dickie said.

"Did you pick out a ring for her yet?" Maureen asked.

"No not yet. Liv can't know we talked about this. I want it to be a total surprise. I'm going to ask her when we move to the house at the house warming party."

"Way to go dad!" Lizzie said high fiving me across the table.

The next few days breezed by rather quickly, and before I knew it it was moving day. And in 2 days we would be having our housewarming party an I hoped it would turn into an engagement party.

Liv

Time flew by quickly, and in the past couple of days we had moved into the new house, gotten nearly everything unpacked, and gotten settled.

El and I of course had the master bedroom, Lizzie had one of the upstairs bedrooms, and Dickie chose a room downstairs close to the kitchen.

I was currently in the kitchen hiring a catering service for our housewarming party we were throwing tonight.

I was so excited. When I moved into my apartment I didn't throw one. I didn't need one. I was a single woman living alone. And now I had Elliot, Lizzie, and Dickie.

_A few hours later  
_  
I was mingling with the guests. Our guests being our co-workers, and a few of Lizzie and Dickies friends from school. I spotted Elliot across the room, talking to Alex. He had filled my heart with so much joy and I was so happy to be with him.

Elliot grabbed a glass from the tray of champagne, and clinked it with the side of his fork.

"Everyone can I have your attention?!" He asked holding ou his arms waiting for everyone to quiet down.

He waved me over, and I joined him. Hugging him from the side.

"We would like to thank everyone for showing up, and helpin us celebrate our beautiful new home. And..." He trailed off as he slowly pulled away from me.

I was confused as I watched him drop to his knee. He looked up at me, taking my left hand in his. 'Oh my God!'

"Liv" He started off. "We have been through hell and high water as partners, and as friends. You have always been there for me. You're my beat friend and I love you so much. I can't picture not waking up next to you every morning. Liv I love you, the kids love you. And I wanna know if you'll make me the happiest man alive by becoming Mrs. Stabler. Olivia benson will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my free hand before bringing it to my eyes to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen. He literally has given me everything I've ever wanted.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you"! I cried as he slipped the ring on my finger, stood up, kissed me softly, and spun me in his arms.

Once he set me down I was surrounded in hugs and congratulations. El kept one hand around my waist as everyone gathered around to admire my ring.

"Thank you everyone for coming to share in this moment with us" I said kissing El on the cheek.

There were some awes and whoops mostly from Fin. I'm in shock I still can't believe it. I'm getting married to my best friend.

**The last chapter will be the wedding, honeymoon, and ill tell you what the sequel will be called. **


	20. The End for Now

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of More Than Anything! But I'll be back! The sequel is going to be called More Than Life. It's going to be backgrounding off of the ep "Undercover". Expect some fluff, and smut, and lots of surprises. I appreciate all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys encouraged me so much. Happy reading :)**

_6 months later_

Liv

I've been planning the wedding of my dreams for 6 months now. We are down to the last 3 weeks and I'm running around finishing up the last minute touches. With the help of Alex, and Casey everything got done with time to spare.

So much has changed since I gathered up the courage to tell El I loved him in a parking lot 9 months ago. I have a family, a real family. And after the wedding El, and I are going to start trying for a baby.

Lizzie, and Dickie started calling me "mom". The first time it happened I nearly cried. Maureen, and Kathleen still confide in me, and come to me-even for the things they find insignificant.

We had some worrisome times. Well more like I was worried, after Kathy's disappearance El nearly drove himself insane looking for her. I knew he still cared about her because she is the kids mother, I just worried what state she would be found in. But we never found her, and she never contacted us. It's like she went off the face of the earth.

After a few weeks of nothing the kids begged him to stop looking. They're healing, and we're moving on with our life as a family.

I never knew once El came to his senses that we would end up here. He has given everything I've ever wanted and then some.

El

I've come to accept life's twists and turns. I no longer look back on what "might" have been. I'm grateful for the way thing have turned out. If I hadn't given Kathy the divorce, I would've never found what I'd been missing in Liv. She's my soulmate. That one piece in my life that completes me.

As I watch her cook dinner now, I can't help but to be near her. I walk up behind her, move her hair to one side, placing light kisses on her shoulder.

"El...if you keep this up I'll never get dinner finished"She groaned.

"Who needs food?" I smirked.

I gave her a kilowatt smile as I spun her around and launched an attack on her mouth. I wedged one of my thighs between her legs, and rubbed. She locked her arms around my neck, and deepened the kiss. I was about to take her on the countertop when the kids walked in.

"Mom? Dad? Ewe! Get a room!" Dickie said with disapproval.

"Can you at least feed us first?" Lizzie joined in.

We broke apart, our foreheads pressed together, embarrassed smiles on our faces. Liv pecked me once more before whispering in my ear.

"We can pick this up later after they go to bed."

"Sorry kids" Liv chuckled "Your father started it!"

Liv reluctantly pulled away from me and continued fixing dinner. She never ceased to amaze me how well she adjusted from single living to family life. Just another reason I found her so damn hot!

After dinner, the kids went to their respective rooms to do homework, while Liv and I did the dishes. I was washing while she was drying. Standing so close to her was driving me wild.

I moved to stand behind her, pinning her to the sink. I placed my hands either side of her, and ground into her from behind. She reached behind, and began to massage me from behind.

"In the kitchen?" She whispered.

"We've been here before remember?" I fondly reminded her of the time on the island before we bought the house.

"Yes of course I remember! But the kids weren't here!" She she said gently grasping my balls.

"Don't move baby. This won't take long" I husked.

I made quick work of unzipping my pants, pulling them and my boxers down in one go. I pulled down her leggings, and panties. I knelt down, and entered her from behind. She readily accepted. I began to push and pull her hips fast and hard.

"_Ahh...El...good_"She choked out as quietly as she could manage.

I leaned into her, moved her hair from the back of her neck, and nipped her sweet spot right between her shoulders at the back of her neck. She stifled a moan, and began to grind her hips to counter my rhythm.

I leant by her ear and whispered to her.

"Come for me baby, don't hold back."

That was her undoing. Her walls clenched around my shaft, and she came. I clamped a hand around her mouth to muffle her groans. I followed coming only seconds after her. We re-dressed hurriedly and continued cleaning up the kitchen before heading to bed.

She curled into my side and sighed.

"You are so going to pay for that on our honeymoon El"

I feigned innocence.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did" She said.

She scooted up and kissed me before settling down, and falling asleep. I watched her sleep for a few moments before I drifted off.

Liv

Elliot and I decided to have bachelor and bachelorette parties. Nothing crazy. I'm just going have Alex, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie over for basically a girls night. While I'm doing that El and the guys will be drinking beers, and who knows what else. He promised me no strippers though.

I was in the kitchen refilling the bowls with more snacks when Kathleen came in.

"Hey Liv"

"Hey Kathleen" I said giving her a hug.

She leaned on the counter supporting her head with her elbows.

"Are you getting nervous? Tomorrow is the big day!" She squealed.

"Actually I'm quite calm still" I smiled at her.

"Liv? You know none of us blamed you for the divorce? You know we love you don't you?" She said quietly.

I fought hard to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Of course sweetheart. I love you all too" I said choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

We went and joined the rest of the girls in the living room playing bridal games, and talking the rest of the night. As the night drew on I was more worried about seeing my dress for the first time.

Alex, Maureen, and Casey took care of that for me since I couldn't decided. It's not that I didn't trust them to pick a dress I'd like I was just nervous of how I'd look in it. I wanted it to be perfect.

We woke up in the morning for hair and make-up. It took 3 hours for everyone to look glamourous, and then everyone started getting dressed.

Alex and Casey helped me into my dress, and I turned towards the mirror. The dress was beautiful. Princess style, strapless, sweetheart neckline, elegant lace. The bodice hugged me perfectly, and it poofed out at the bottom. I gaped at myself.

"Well Liv what do you think? Did we get it right?" Maureen asked grabbing my hand.

"You guys...it's beautiful" I gasped trying to choke back my tears.

There was a light knock on the door before Lizzie came in.

"Wow! Mom you look beautiful!" Lizzie said clasping my free hand.

"Don't make her cry! We don't have time for touch ups!" Casey said.

The cars arrived 15 minutes later and we headed to the church. My heart was racing but it wasn't because I was nervous. It was because this was really happening. And I still couldn't believe it.

I was siting in the limo twisting a handkerchief around and around. I was practically bouncing in my seat when we finally pulled up in front of the church.

"Liv" Alex said stilling my hands"Calm down, your gonna wrinkle it" she whispered.

I stopped twisting the handkerchief and just nodded.

El

I shuffled from foot to foot at the altar. Today was one of the best days of my life. I had been away from Liv for 24 hours and I was missing her. In only minutes she would take my last name. Fin leaned over.

"El, take it easy man you're gonna wear a hole on the floor"

I looked over and smiled.

"That bad eh? This is my second time doing this"

"Yeah but this time you're marrying Liv. Your partner in more then one way. So just chill"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right"

Then the music began and my heart jumped into my throat. The doors opened and Lizzie came down the aisle followed by Kathleen, Maureen, Casey, and Alex.

The doors closed, and Livs music queue started. They opened again, and there she was a vision in white, coming towards me on The captains arm. My mouth went dry as she got closer and closer. When our fingers finally entwined I breathed.

I looked at her, and mouthed. "You. Are. So. Beautiful"

Her lips quivered as she brought them into a smile. The music stopped and the minister seated the guests.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

_20 minutes later..._

"I introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Elliot Stabler"

The crowd erupted into cheers as we walked down the aisle, and headed outside. Everyone started blowing bubbles as we descended the stairs and headed to the limo. The driver held the door open for us, Liv got in first and I slid in next to her.

"How ya feelin Mrs. Stabler?"  
I asked ogling my wife.

Wife. It seemed so natural.

"I'm so happy El! If this is a dream don't wake me!" She chuckled.

I grabbed her face in my hands, and kissed her softly.

"I love you Olivia. More than anything"

"I love you too El. I love you so much"

I looked at her mischievously, and she caught my eye.

"El?"

I dropped to my knees, and ran a hand underneath the layers of her dress feeling her smooth skin. I looked up at her.

"Y'know I've always fantasized about making love in a wedding dress..." I said tracing patterns on her inner thigh with my fingertips.

"El sorry to burst your bubble but the dress won't fit you..." her voice dropped several octaves.

Her eyes darkening with love, lust, and desire.

I slowly made my way to warm, wet heat. I raised an eyebrow silently saying 'No panties?'

"Crotchless" she said grinning like a cheshire cat.

I turned around. The privacy window had long ago been raised. I turned my attention back to my wife and watched her face as I slipped 2 fingers inside, easily.I began to pump deep and slow.

"_More_" She breathed.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want baby." I whispered.

"Let's make love later. But now I want you to fuck me in this dress."

I grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the seat, pushing up her dress. I unzipped my pants, and pushed them down along with my boxers in one go. I brought our mouths together and slammed into her warm inviting center, barely giving her seconds to adjust to me before thrusting in and out of her harder, and faster.

"_Ohh...Ffffuck_!" She cried.

I felt her walls tighten warning of her fast approaching orgasm.

I reached down, and rubber her clit, slowing my thrusts.

"_Mmm...El...soo...good_" She moaned.

I knew just how to bring her over the edge. I pressed against her clit and rubbed it firmly. I caught her mouth as she cried out her orgasm. My whole body shook as I came inside. I looked at her.

"I love you more than anything Mr. Stabler."

"I love you too Mrs. Stabler"

**I know I skipped the vows and everything, sorry if some of you guys wanted that part in there lol. The next More installment will more than make up for missing wedding vows right? Reviews are love :)**


End file.
